Piano Love
by Jenipher
Summary: This is a ReixNikkoru storyyay What happenes when Nikkoru finds himself in a special school all alone? His first day is crap. But he soon learns the bonds of friendship with some interesting people, and the bond of love with some one he didn't expect...
1. Introductions and a new friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, nor do I own any of the songs or chars.

Authors Note: this is a little Nikkoru x Rei fic. I figured they have one thing in common, they both play piano! Also, in this story, Nikkoru didn't die on the Island near Orb, thus he didn't get killed by Kira. The story plot of Gundam Seed aside from that is the same though. :D Jenipher

* * *

Nikkoru walked into his room at the Li Havest Academy and sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. It was a private school for 'smart children' with a 'gift for the arts' in one of the PLANTs. He had just finished his first day there, and was so happy to be back in his room, where he could be alone. His day had not gone well. He was mocked for only being good at piano, and nothing else. Also, he was picked on because he didn't like fighting, even though he had been in the war.

"Why do you hate fighting green-head?"

"Because fighting is wrong." Nikkoru said.

"Oh yeah, then why did you pilot the Blitz?"

"How did you know…?" he asked.

"We all know, you're the little coward who fought, but hates fighting!"

That was only part of his mockery and bullying of the day. It was like that everyday now, ever since the battle of Jachin Due. It also didn't help that Asuran, Kira, Deakka and Yzak were staying on Earth for 'personal reasons', which left him alone on the PLANT. And to top it all off, his father had gotten him to go to this school so he could learn some thing other then piano. _Why can't dad just appreciate the fact that I care for nothing but piano?_ Nikkoru got off his bed, and went over to the balcony. He slid open the glass door, and stepped outside into the waning sunlight. It was a beautiful sight from his window, all he could see was grassy meadows and hills for miles. _It's so beautiful. Hey, what's that noise? _He looked down, only to see a few people running around, and having fun. He didn't have any friends at the school, and when he went back inside, he flopped onto his bed and cried. Soon after, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When he awoke, it was morning. A ray of light was shining through the glass door, and onto his bed, spraying a rainbow of color of the white sheets. _How beautiful._ He thought. No matter how horrible this place was, he marveled at how everything was beautiful. He got up, got ready for school, and made his way into the dining hall. He was the first one there every morning, so that he could eat, go straight to class, and not have to be around the hoards of people. He didn't like people a lot, and spent a lot of his time to himself, writing piano compositions. He got his food, ate it quickly, then made his way to his first class, science. He went into the classroom, only to be tripped as he entered by some guy.

"Would you please mind where you leave your feet?" Nikkoru asked politely, then saw the guys face. It was the same from yesterday. He picked up his stuff, and got back on his feet.

"No, I don't wanna mind." The boy said as Nikkoru got up. The Blitz pilot glared at him, then went to sit by a window. Sitting by a window made him calmer.

"Josh! Don't be such an asshole to others and be more polite!" the teacher said as she entered the classroom.

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am." Josh said, then sat down. The teacher, Mrs. Dawroe then began to teach the class about the asexual reproduction of multi-cellulaire organisms and single-cellulaire organisms. (I did this topic in my science class! -Jen)

An hour and a half later, the mass of kids filed out through the door, and Nikkoru went to his next class, Music. _Thank God!_ He thought. _Finally something that won't be annoying!_ He entered that class, and sat down on a chair. The teacher walked in.

"Good morning class, as a reminder, I am Miss Clarksdale, and I will be teaching you for the rest of your miserable days here." She said in a happy voice. But joked about the ending. "Now, would you please all go to the instrument of your choice so that we may begin." Miss Clarksdale was a tall pale woman, with long green hair to her feet in a braid and, strangely enough, one blue eye and one brown eye. Nikkoru made his way over, and sat on the bench of the grand piano. He noticed that he was the only pianist there. There were flutists, drummers, singers, saxophonists and some one on almost every instrument he could name.

"All right now, quiet down." Miss Clarksdale announced. "I'm going to have to do attendance. Hmmmm… lets see, Amarfi, Nikkoru!"

"Present!" he announced. Everyone laughed.

"Shush! That's no way to be nice. I will not tolerate insults and bullying in my class room, understand? Good. Next is Klein, Rakusu."

"Here!" a pink haired girl responded. Nikkoru couldn't believe it. The pop star was in his music class! Miss Clarksdale continued down the list. "Okay, the last name is… Za Barrel, Rei!" no one said anything. "Za Barrel, Rei?"

"Here!" a voice said, as it entered through the door. "Sorry Miss Clarksdale, I forgot to bring my music with me. Pardon my interruption." Rei apologized.

"No problem, would you please sit by your instrument?"

"Yes ma'am." Rei said, and walked over to the grand. He sat down beside Nikkoru on the bench, not really seeing the boy sitting there next to him. That was fine with Nikkoru, no one ever noticed him anyway.

"Now, I would like everyone to pick one of their favorit pieces and play it for the class. We'll go one by one in random order. Who's first… aha! Miss Sadrefa, Torina!" A young flutist stood up, put her music on a stand, and began to play a flute version of 'Mars, Bringer of war', from the Planets by Holst. She had light violet hair down to her butt, and it was tied in a red ribbon clip, and dark violet bangs. She had pale green eyes, and tender slight hands. She was wearing a light violet shirt, and a long black skirt. The notes she played were sweet and light, and Nikkoru could feel that she had soul when she played. She would be some one to possibly make friends with. Possibly.

"That was wonderful Torina! Good job."

"Thank you ma'am." She said shyly, as she sat down.

"Next is…. Amarfi, Nikkoru!" she sang out. Rei got up and moved over to another chair, as Nikkoru adjusted the piano bench. He sat down and began to play some song he had composed during the war. He had memorized it and had named it 'Blitz' after his Gundam. As he played, he was unaware that Miss Clarksdale and Rei were staring at him wide eyed and very impressed. He swayed to the music, and seemed oblivious to everything but the piano and his moving fingers. When he was done, sat closed the piano top, and sat down again.

"Nikkoru! That was…Beautiful, amazing and full of passion and skill! What is it called?" Miss Clarksdale asked.

"Well, it's called Blitz and I wrote it during the war." He replied, and blushed slightly. He knew some one was going to make fun of him soon.

"Are you serious? That was like, perfect! It was worthy of Beethoven! How on earth did you create such a wonderfully inspiring piece of piano?" she asked again,

"Well, I wrote it while two of my friends were MIA and I was alone on my ship with only a really pissed off guy." He remembered how Yzak had had a tantrum about Deakka and Asuran having gone missing.

"Amazing." Was all Miss Clarksdale could say. "Good work. Next is, Rei Za Barrel!" she announced when she finally got her voice back.Rei then took up the piano bench, and began to play 'Moonlight Sonata' by Beethoven. When he finished, the bell rang, and Miss Clarksdale dismissed the class for lunch. Before either could go, Miss Clarksdale pulled Nikkoru and Rei aside.

"I was wondering, would you two be able to do a piano duet for the concert next month?" she asked the two boys. They both looked at each other.

"I would love to if Rei doesn't mind working with myself." Nikkoru said.

"I don't mind at all." Rei replied.

"Wonderful then! Can you two come back here after school, and I can give you the music?"

"Of course." they both replied in unison. Then Miss Clarksdale let them go to lunch. Once out of the door, Nikkoru went off to hide from the mass of tormentors, but felt something tug on his bag.

"Where are you going?" Rei asked him, and let go of his bag.

"Well, I eat lunch in a secret place outside, and if I don't get there soon, others will be able to find it too. Then my special place will be full of the people I hate."

"Why do you hate them?" Rei pressed.

"Because they bully me because I fought in the war, but hate fighting." Nikkoru said, before spinning around and running away from Rei. _What a strange kid._ He thought. _I think I'll follow him. _He walked down the corridor after the Blitz pilot.

* * *

Nikkoru just made it to his special place before the tormentors arrived. He sat down, and took out his lunch. He looked around one last time to make sure no one had followed him, then began to eat. His special place, or Elyssia as he called it, was a tiny little glade of trees surrounding a tiny open space of flowers and grass. Miss Clarksdale had told him about it his first day, when he came into her room for the first time. She had pulled him aside and asked what was wrong. He told her everything, about the bullying, and the war, and that's when she told him about Elyssia. She had a soft spot for him, and he liked her very much as a person.

He sat there now, and thought over a new piece of music he was planning on creating, when something rustled behind him. He jumped up, and turned to face the threat. He relaxed some when he saw nothing.

"God Nikkoru, you're such a coward. Jumping at the movement of trees." He said to himself, and sat back down. He got out some paper and a pencil, and began to jot down piano notes. He hummed the tune as he wrote it down. It was a sad piece, sad, but full of life. He had a talent for taking two completely different feelings, and mixing them together to create a masterpiece.

Rei followed Nikkoru through the back door, and out to a glade of trees. _Why is Nikkoru going in there?_ He thought to himself._ There's nothing there but trees._ He waited a little longer, then followed the green haired boy into the trees. He stood still when he saw the sight. _Oh my word, it is beautiful!_ He stopped moving when he noticed Nikkoru had turned around. Luckily, he pulled behind a tree before the boy could see him. _That was close._ He came out from behind the tree, and watched as the boy jotted down something, and hummed. Rei decided to reveal himself, he stepped out of the trees and into the little clearing. "Nikkoru." He asked.

"Nikkoru." A voice said behind him. Nikkoru jumped up, and stood motionless. He turned around slowly, thinking that his place was discovered. He got a shock when he saw who it was standing there.

"Rei! What are you doing here?" he managed to say, still startled.

"Sorry if I startled you Nikkoru, my apologies." He bowed.

"Why did you follow me?" the Blitz pilot asked in a hostile tone.

"Because it's obvious you need a friend, and I am wondering if we can become friends." Rei put out his hand, in a gesture of good will. Nikkoru stared at his hand for a long time, then took it in his own.

"All right Rei, I accept." He said, then sat back down. "Sit down. You might as well eat while you're here." He waved his hand, motioning Rei to sit down. This time, Nikkoru finally had a chance to observe the boy sitting next to him. He had shoulder length blond hair, and caring blue eyes. He was about the same height as Nikkoru, and about the same build. "Why are you at this school?" Nikkoru asked him.

"Because my father sent me here. If he hadn't, I'd be piloting the Shadow Zaku."

"Are you serious? Who's your father?" Nikkoru asked.

"Chairman Dullindal." Rei replied, quietly. Nikkoru just stared at him. "And my mother is Talia Gladys, Captain of the Minerva battle ship."

"Wow." Was all Nikkoru could say.

"What about your parents? Who are they?"

"Well, my mother is simply a mother. She stays at home and looks after myself when I'm there, if not, then she teaches piano. My dad is on the High Council, and sent me here against my will."

"No way. What would you be doing if you weren't here?" Rei asked.

"I'd probably be down on Earth with my friends, or piloting the Blitz Gundam."

"Who are your friends?" the blond haired boy asked.

"Well, there are four of them. Asuran Zala, Deakka Elthman, Yzak Jule and Kira Yamato. All save Kira were part of my team on the Versaillius." He finished.

"You mean, the La Krueze Team?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Hey!" he shouted when a bird came down and tried top steal his lunch. He caught it and noticed something strange. "It's a, budgie." He said in a startled voice.

"But, budgies don't fly free here on PLANT. It must be some ones." Rei said. Nikkoru let it go, but the bird simply flew up and perched on his head.

"Hey! Get off of there! You little rascal!" Nikkoru laughed, as he once again took the bird and let it fly free. But it came back and perched on his hand.

"I think you've got yourself a friend Nikkoru." Rei said while laughing.

"Yeah, but are we allowed to keep pets in our rooms?"

"I don't see why not. But if we aren't, ask Miss Clarksdale, she'll let you keep it. I know she will.

"And how do you know?" the brown eyed boy asked his companion.

"Because she has a soft spot for you. She feels protective of you. Haven't you noticed?"

"Not really, but I guess so. I do kind of feel happy around her. She reminds me of my mother, with her green hair and all." He laughed a bit. "Well, we should get back, the bells about to ring."

"Hey, Nikkoru, may I come here whenever I want to?" Rei asked shyly.

"Of course you can, just make sure no one sees you."

"Alright, thank you!" the two boys made there way back into the building, then to there afternoon classes. But first Nikkoru went to talk to Miss Clarksdale about the budgie. She said it would be perfectly fine, then she gave him a note for his teacher explaining why he was late. Nikkoru went to his room, and put the budgie on his bed.

"Now, you stay here and don't make any noise!" he said to the bird, before leaving for his next class. It cocked it's head and tweeted.

* * *

Nikkoru rushed down the halls, and made it to class just as the bell rang, but he gave the teacher his note anyway. He was in English now, another one of his good subjects.

"Hello class, I am Mr. James William Ky, but you can call em Mr. K. Today, I will be giving you a class seat, and assigning you a partner for a project due next Friday." The class groaned. "The more you complain, the less time you will have to do it in." he went up to his desk and looked over the attendance. Then he started to write something, and got up again.

"All right, here is where you will be sitting for the rest of the term here. Amarfi, you'll sit over there by the window. Za Barrel, you sit by Mr. Amarfi." Nikkoru couldn't believe it, Rei was in his class!

"Hey Rei!" he whispered to the blond haired boy.

"Hey yourself. What did Miss Clarksdale say about the bird?"

"She said I can keep it." He replied.

"What's it's nam…" a ruler smacked down on the desk.

"Excuse me, but you two can continue your chat later, I am teaching." Mr. K said, then continued with the seating plan. The two boys smiled at each other. When everyone had there seat, My. K explained the project.

"All right everyone. Your partner will be the person you are sitting beside. The project, is for you and your partner to create an essay, no less then five pages long about what you did during the summer. Am I all clear?"

"Yes sir." The class said in unison.

"Great, you can brainstorm with your partner now about what to do. Get working!" Rei and Nikkoru looked at each other.

"Well this should be fun." Rei said.

"Yeah. One of us was fighting while the other was…"

"Fighting to. I was working with my Zaku defending PLANT from the nuclear attacks." He said.

"Well then, lets get going! The story of War awaits!" Nikkoru said quietly, then the two boys began to converse and write. At the end of the period, when the bell rang, Mr. K pulled Rei and Nikkoru aside to talk to them. _Why do all the teachers want to talk to us?_ Nikkoru thought, then sighed.

"Mr. Za Barrel, Mr. Amarfi, I already know of your escapades this summer, and if you don't want to write this essay, you don't have to. I understand what has happened, and you are both excused." Mr. K said. He smiled.

"Well, it's okay Mr. K. Rei and I don't mind writing this essay. If anything, it will be good for the others to read it. But thank you anyway." Nikkoru replied for the two of them. Rei nodded his head in agreement.

"All right then, have it on my desk by Friday mornin'!" Mr. K said happily, then let the two boys go.

"What an interesting teacher." Nikkoru said to Rei, as they headed to there next class. Rei grunted in agreement. They had the next class together too. It was math. This was also one of Nikkorus strong subjects because of him piloting the Blitz. He and Rei walked into the class, sat down, and waited it out. The teacher, Mr. Voshira, a pure Japanese man, taught them about calculus.

* * *

At the end of the day, Rei and Nikkoru made their way back to the music room. Miss Clarksdale greeted them, then took them over to her desk.

"Now, here is the music." She said handing each boy a piano book. "and there's one more thing… you will be accompanying Miss Rakusu Klein while she sings." Both boys opened their mouths wide. A small pink haired girl came out from behind Miss Clarksdale and curtsied.

"Thank you very much for agreeing to play the piano." She said in a sweet voice. Then another girl entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late Miss Clarksdale! I was kept after class to talk to my teacher about something." It was Torina.

"Why it's okay dear. Rei, Nikkoru, Rakusu, this is Torina Sadrefa, she will also be accompanying you two for Rakusu on her flute." She handed Torina the music and smiled. "Thank you all for agreeing to help. This years concert will be the best."

"Pardon me Miss Clarksdale." Nikkoru spoke up.

"Yes dear? What is it?"

"If the others don't mind, I was thinking that maybe, I could write something for us all to play, and Rakusu could write a song for it?" they all stared at him.

"I wouldn't mind creating a song." Rakusu said. "I think it's a great idea."

"I'll help Nikkoru to make the duet part." Rei said. That left Torina.

"I can create a flute piece to match that of your piano music." She said silently.

"Well then," Miss Clarksdale said astonished. "If you don't mind, then go right ahead! It would be lovely to play something the students produced!"

"Thank you ma'am!" the four students said in unison. As they left Miss Clarksdale thought. _Well, what a wonderful bunch of students I have this year, and all four of them were part of the war that went on this summer._ Then she put the music back in her desk, and left the building.

Torina and Rei both went back to their respective rooms. As Nikkoru left the music room, he was startled a bit when Rakusu pulled him aside.

"What is it?" he asked the smaller girl.

"Well, I really don't know how to write a song. All the ones I've sung, some one else made them for me." She looked at the floor and blushed.

"Hey." Nikkoru said, while he lifted her chin in his hand and looked her in the face. "Just write a poem. A poem about how you feel, the war, the sun setting, it doesn't matter. A poem about anything. Write it, then I can put it into music. Don't worry. You'll do fine. I know you will."

"But, I can't do i…" he covered her mouth with a finger.

"Of course you can. Just remember this, you have the power to inspire others. You inspired me to keep fighting for PLANT during the war with your songs. Remember that whenever you get stuck, or sad." He finished, then walked back to his room. Rakusu just stood there, watching the boy leave. _He was in the war? Then, he's like me. He has such meaningful thoughts._ She thought, then went to her respective room.

When Nikkoru got back to his room, he flopped on his bed. _What the hell was I thinking! Making a piece of music! I don't even have a piano or keyboard to try it on. Damn!_ Some one knocked at the door. He opened it and was surprised to see Miss Clarksdale standing there.

"Miss Clarksdale, what are you doing here?" he asked the green haired lady.

"Well, after you left, I realized you'd need a piano to work with so…" she rummaged in her purse for something. "Here's a key to the music room. The other three have one to. I trust you with it so be careful."

"Thank you." He said, as something landed on his head.

"I see you have a friend?' Miss Clarksdale laughed out.

"Ummm… yeah. Thank you very much."

"No problem. I can trust you." She said, as she walked off smiling. Nikkoru looked at the olden key. _This might just work._ He thought, then closed the door to his room, and put the key on his dressing table. _This will work!_


	2. A Shopping trip and some conplications

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, nor do I own any of the songs or chars.

Authors Note: lilykt7; I really like your idea about the others coming to the Academy for a visit, and I will try to fit it in the plot line somewhere eventually. Thank a bunch:D

* * *

After Miss Clarksdale had left, Nikkoru flopped down onto his bed again. He was lying on his back, arms over his head, and the budgie hopping about on his chest, as it rose and fell with his breathing.

"Well little bird, I guess I'll have to give you a name. Lets see, how about Mozart?" the bird screeched loudly and went flying about the room in a bird like fury.

"Okay, okay! I won't call you that, it was a joke silly!" Nikkoru laughed as the bird came back onto his chest. "How about…Kobari?" he watched the bird, and waited for a response, but none came. "So, Kobari, that is your name!" he said joyfully. Kobari tweeted quietly in content, then went and perched on Nikkorus music folder. He watched, and examined Kobari as he flew around again.

The budgie was quite small, only about a year or so in age, and he had beautiful vibrant blue feathers, black and white stripped wings and a white head. Also, he was a boy because he had a blue cere. (the soft waxlike covering above the nose on budgies). _I'll have to buy him some food, toys and buy myself a book about budgies. I have no clue how to take care of him! This should be interesting. I should also buy myself a keyboard at least, to work with._ Nikkoru thought. It was a Friday evening, and he had the Saturday and Sunday off for weekend. _I'll go shopping tomorrow._

"So Kobari, will you help me with my homework?" he asked the tiny bird. Kobari tweeted in reply. "Thank you!" Nikkoru giggled, as he opened his books, and started his various homework tasks. _I'll also have to find out which room is Reis so we can work on the duet and our English essay, and which one is Torinas and Rakusus for future reference._ The green haired boy went over to his c.d. player and hit the play button, and soon the room was filled with the music of Vivaldi, and his 'Four Seasons' composition. Kobari flew around and tweeted to the music, as Nikkoru settled down and began to work.

* * *

After an hour or two of working, he went down to the dining hall to get some supper. The night before, he had been so sad that he had fallen asleep without any supper. _No wonder I was so hungry this morning!_ He thought to himself, as he found a table near a window to sit at. He sat down and began to eat when a shadow fell over his food. He didn't bother to look up, because he knew already who it was.

"So, the little pilot has come down by himself huh?" it was Josh. Josh Mihodawa, the bully of all bullies. He had red spiked hair, and hard cold blue eyes.

"Yes, he has, so how about you piss off pee brain?" Nikkoru said in as hostile tone. Josh backed away a bit, then regained his posture.

"I'll teach you to fight back with me." Josh pulled something out of his coat pocket, but before he could do anything, Nikkoru was out of his seat. And had gotten Josh in a headlock. "What the?" he shouted.

"I'm not going to let you push me around any more. Nor shall I let any one else. I will stand up for myself, and fight for those in need. So go the fuck away, and leave me alone!" Nikkoru shouted, as he released the red haired boy. Josh fell onto the floor, got up, and ran out shouting "I'll get you, you Blitz Bastard!" The dinner lady looked at the green haired boy, as he returned his tray, and went back up to his room. He had never sworn before, but when Josh harassed him, he felt an overwhelming power engulf him, and it made him do things he didn't want to. He ran to his room, and slammed the door. He went over, and punched his bed and started crying in fury. Kobari came over, and hopped over Nikkorus back, as he lay there, crying his hateful tears. He recalled, just before Josh had pulled that thing out of his pocket, Nikkoru had blinked, and when he did, he saw a tiny little flower seed. He had reached out to touch it, and it had shattered into a thousand pieces.

A few hours later, when he had calmed down, he got up and went over the balcony. He slid the glass door open, and steeped outside. It was quite cold, and the air was nippy, but he endured it to watch the sunset. Kobari came out, and perched on his head.

"I know Kobari, I know." He whispered, petting the budgie, then went back into his room, and fell into another dreamless sleep

* * *

Nikkoru awoke to the sound of some one pounding on his bedroom door. He got up, and stumbled over the it, the intense sunlight hurting his eyes. He twisted the door knob and opened the door. Rei stood there, with Rakusu and Torina.

"May we come in?" he asked politely.

"Umm…sure." Nikkoru said sleepily. "I'll be with you in a moment, let me get dressed." He walked over to his bathroom, and got dressed. Meanwhile the three companions sat down on the floor. After about ten minutes, Nikkoru came out, fresh and awake, in a blue long sleeved shirt with ruffles on the end, and black jeans with a brown belt. "Good morning!" he said in a cheerful voice, as Kobari came and settled on his head. He tweeted happily.

"Why do you have a budgie?" Torina asked quietly. Today, she was wearing a light violet shirt with long black pants with white bottoms.

"Oh, he found me somewhere, and Miss Clarksdale said I could keep him because he wouldn't leave." The green haired boy responded.

"Oh. Okay." Was all Torina said in reply.

"Anyway," Rei interrupted. "We were wondering if you'd like to go shopping with us today?" Nikkoru looked a bit shocked at this request. "Only if you want to of course." the blond haired boy was wearing a bark red shirt with black pants.

"I'd love to. I was going to go today anyway because I have to get bird stuff for Kobari." He said while petting the budgie on the head. "But, when did you three become fast friends I must ask?"

"Oh, well, last night, we all ended up in the dining hall at the same time, exchanged rooms and phone numbers and decided to go shopping." Rakusu replied to Nikkorus question. She was wearing her classic cloths. "Here's our information for you. We took the liberty of finding your room and number from Miss Clarksdale. I hope you don't mind." She handed Nikkoru the piece of paper. On it was the rooms and numbers of the three other teens.

"No, I don't mind, Thank you." He said.

"All right then! Lets go shopping!" Rakusu announced in her happy voice, and the three teens left the school, and went downtown.

* * *

They took the bus to the shopping district in one of the many downtowns on the PLANT.

"Where should we go first?" Torina asked. She seemed to be getting more and more comfortable around her three companions.

"Well, if you don't mind, can we find a pet store?" Nikkoru asked.

"Sure, hey, I see one down there!" Rakusu called out, as she ran down the street, the other three teens followed her. They entered the store, and instantly Torina and Rakusu went over to the animals, and were cooing and chatting happily.

"Girls." Rei said while shaking his head.

"Yeah." The two boys made there way over to the bird section. 'Wow, there is so much stuff here!" Nikkoru said in wonder. "Oh good, a book on budgies. Perfect!" _There's one thing off my list!_ He thought. He made his was over to the food and toys. He got some seed, fruit treats, and several interesting and fun toys he thought Kobari would like. Rei had gone off to look at the birds themselves. He was examining a very curious looking parrot.

"Who's a good boy?" the parrot asked Rei, and he jumped. _Oh, it's just the parrot! _He thought in relief. It had startled him.

"You are." He replied to the bird, then went to find Torina and Rakusu. He found them over by the rodent section.

"Oh my God! Look at all the tiny mice!" Torina exclaimed, as the little creatures ran around and played.

"Hey you two! Time to go!" Rei called, and soon, the three teens met up with Nikkoru at the cashier, and they all left the store together. "Where to next?"

"Wherever you want!" they wandered down several streets, looked in several stores and bought several things. And of course, to stay true to certain stereotypes, Torina and Rakusu got the two boys to carry all the things they bought. Which was a lot! As we all know, girls are infamous when it comes to shopping! At least these two were. They were wandering back to the bus station, when something caught Nikkorus eye.

"Rei, what's that store over there?" he asked the blond haired boy.

"I think it's a piano store, why?"

"Here, take this stuff, I'll be back in a minute." The green haired boy said, as he put all of his and the girls stuff on Rei.

"You can't just leave me here with all this stuff! Nikkoru!" Rei shouted, but the boy was already in the store. Nikkoru marveled at how old fashioned the store was.

'May I help you sir?" an attendant asked.

"Yes, how much are the clavinovas?" the brown eyed boy asked.

"Depends on which one."

"And the harpsichords?"

"Same thing."

"Okay, thank you!" Nikkoru said as he browsed around the store. Rei came in.

"Nikkoru, what are you doing?" he asked puzzled. The green haired boy was searching around the various styles of piano, testing them, and playing on some.

"I'm looking for a piano to put in my room." He replied. "This one!" he shouted, and the attendant came over. Nikkoru had chosen a fairly new looking clavinova with the choice of changing the sound to over 10 different instruments.

"Good choice sir. How will you be paying for that sir?" the attendant asked. He obviously didn't think Nikkoru had the money.

"By debit please." Nikkoru replied, and went over to the cash. He payed for his purchase and told to man to where to have it delivered and when. "I'd like to have it taken tomorrow to the Li Havest Academy please. Thank you!" then he and Rei left the store, rejoined the girls, and made their way back to the Academy. They got back, and went into the room that Torina and Rakusu (by sheer coincidence) shared. At the Academy, you could have a single room, or double. Nikkorus father had made sure that he had his own room, same with Rei, whereas Mr. Klein wanted Rakusu to share, and make a new friend. Same with Torina who was genuinely shy toward others. They had gotten back sometime in the afternoon, after lunch, and Rei and Nikkoru collapsed on the girls floor. Carrying their stuff had actually been quite difficult.

"God, what did you two buy?" Rei exclaimed, looking up at the two girls.

"Only some minor necessities!" Rakusu said while giggling, and soon after she started, Torina followed. Rei and Nikkoru both sat up.

"Girls!" Nikkoru and Rei said in agreement.

"Well, at least neither of us bought a piano!" Torina said.

"How'd you know?" Nikkoru asked, startled by her question.

"Because you went into the piano store, and came out with a receipt!" the two girls burst out laughing again. "It wasn't to hard to tell Mr. Amarfi!" Torina said through giggles. Rei had started to laugh slightly too, and Nikkoru just stood there.

"What's so funny?" he asked his laughing friends.

"Nothing!" they all replied in unison.

"All right, well, I'm going to go back to my room. I should probably feed Kobari, and set his toys up. And I have to clear a space for the clavinova."

"Okay, we'll see you later!" Rei said.

"Ciao!" Rakusu said happily. Torina simply waved. (Ciao Goodbye in Italian). Nikkoru left the girls room with all his stuff, and went back into his room. When he got to his floor, the sight shocked him.

* * *

"What happened?" he asked one of the teachers. It was Mr. Ky

"Oh! Good you're here. While you were out some one broke into your room and…" Mr. K stopped. Nikkoru had entered his smashed room. Here was damage everywhere! All his piano music was shredded, his homework ripped apart. His c.d.'s were broken, and his c.d. player smashed. And…

"Kobari!" he shouted, as he searched frantically around the room. "Kobari! Where are you?" he went back to his bag, and got out one of the treats. "Here Kobari!" he whistled, while walking around. What was that? He whirled around. He had heard a tweet. "Kobari!" he shouted again. In the corner of his eye, he saw a pile of papers move. He rushed over, and dug through the pile. Kobari was lying very still. "Oh my God, Kobari? What happened?" the budgie tweeted faintly. Nikkoru got up, and rushed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Mr. K shouted after him.

"To a vet! Kobari needs help!" he shouted back. Rei and the girls had made their way up to Nikkorus room after he had left, and got a shock when he went running past them, holding something small in his hands. Rei turned around and followed him, while the girls went to find out what had happened.

"Nikkoru? Nikkoru!" Rei shouted after the green haired boy. He caught up, and ran beside him. "What happened to the budgie?"

"I'll tell you later, we have to get to a vet!" Nikkoru shouted back, breathless.

"All right then, I'll drive you there. Follow me!" Rei shouted back and led the Blitz pilot to a red convertible. "Get in!" In seconds, Rei was speeding down the highway towards the PLANT Veterinary Hospital. Nikkoru burst in the door, and startled all the attendants.

"Please!" He shouted at the man behind the desk. "My bird needs help! Fast!"

"My, whatever happened?" the man asked in a calm tone.

"I went out shopping, and when I came back some one had broken into my room, and I found Kobari under a pile of paper. He was really still and didn't move when I picked him up!" Rei looked at Nikkoru. _So that's what happened!_ He thought.

"Come with me, I'll examine…Kobari for you."

"Thank you so much!" Nikkoru said through tears, as he and Rei followed the man through the doors, and into an examination room. He lay Kobari on the table, and stood back as the man looked over the budgie. Rei put a comforting arm around the green haired boy, and Nikkoru turned and hugged him while crying. _Poor kid. First he's bullied for having been in the war, then when he does something fun, he gets hurt badly. Who the hell would do this to him?_ Rei hugged the crying boy back, and slowly and gently pet Nikkoru on the head, calming him down, and trying to make him stop crying.

"I would like both of you to leave please, and could you get Dr. Yahocha?" the man asked. His name tag said Dr. Worthington.

"Okay. Thank you." Rei said as he led Nikkoru out of the door, and sat him in a chair. He found Dr. Worthington, and then went to sit beside Nikkoru. When he sat down, the Blitz pilot rested his head on Reis shoulder. He had stopped crying, but still sniffled a bit.

"It's going to be okay Nikkoru, don't worry. Dr Worthington and Yahocha will make Kobari better, then we can go back, and find out who did this." Rei said.

"Don't worry about it." Nikkoru replied through quick breaths. "I already know who did it." He then turned and buried his face in Reis shoulder, and began to cry some more. The two boys sat there in silence for an hour or so, when Nikkoru fell asleep. _God, he's all worn out from crying and caring. I'll hurt the bastard that did this to him. I swear it._ Rei thought while clenching his fists. He looked out the window and noticed how it was sun set already. _Were we really out shopping for that long? It's almost night time. I wonder how the girls are doing. I hope they stay out of trouble. _He thought, then he leaned his head on Nikkorus and fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls had made their way to Nikkorus room, and gasped at the sight. Everything was strewn everywhere! Torina couldn't look at the vandalism. It reminded her of what had happened to her during the summer. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. Miss Clarksdale was standing there, smiling a sad smile.

"Why would some one do this? Why?" she buried her head into the teachers chest and cried.

"I don't know dear, I just don't know." She said soothingly.

Rakusu entered the threshold, and picked around the remnants of certain items. She had to be very careful because there was glass, wire and dangerous stuff everywhere. She went over to the broken frame where the glass door once stood, and steeped out onto the balcony. She screamed as her foot landed no where, and she began to fall. She closed her eyes and waited to hit the ground, but she didn't. She averted her gaze upwards to see Mr. K holding her by her waist.

"You shouldn't be in here Miss. Klein. It's too dangerous." He said, as he picked her up, and took her out of the room. She relaxed a bit, and when Mr. K put her down, Miss Clarksdale put an assuring arm around her. Torina and Rakusu just stared at each other. One girl was crying, the other still shocked, but both knew who needed comfort the most.

"Nikkoru." They both whispered at the same time.

"Yes, but I think you should stay here for now. Go back to your room girls, myself, Mr. Voshira, Mr. Ky and Mrs. Dawroe will deal with this and the police. Try to get some sleep." Miss Clarksdale said, before ushering them down the hall.

"Who would do this to him? He's so nice, and gentle." Rakusu asked Torina, as they made their way back to the bedroom. Rakusu opened the door, and they both filed in silently. Theirs and Reis stuff was still on the floor. He had gone up to make sure Nikkoru was okay, and had left it in the girls room.

"Rei left his stuff here." Torina said, in a careless voice. Rakusu stared at her. The violet haired girl just walked around like a ghost, not really going anywhere.

"Torina, what's wrong?" Rakusu asked, with concern in her voice. Torina turned and faced Rakusu. The pink haired girl could see the tears that fell from her eyes. Rakusu went over, and gave Torina a big hug. "You can tell me when you're ready." She whispered, and with that, Torina broke down crying, and soon after fell asleep in the other girls embrace. Rakusu put her in her own bed, then went to find Miss Clarksdale. The music teacher would know what was wrong. With that, she left her room, and went back to the disaster area, that was Nikkorus.

* * *

Authors Note: Hello! Just thought I'd leave you hanging. What is Torinas past? What does Miss Clarksdale have to do with it? What will happen to Nikkoru? I'll tell you later. :D One more thing, the budgie in this story, Kobari, is based on Kobari, my real pet bird. Though in real life, Kobari is still scared of me. I got him from a friend, and he's still shocked. But he does love to sing to my music:D Jenipher. 


	3. What to do and the truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny nor do I own any of the songs or chars. I also do not own any rights to the song 'Into the West' from Lotr 3.

* * *

Rakusu made her way quietly down the halls, and back to Nikkorus room. Miss Clarksdale and the other teachers were talking quietly about something in the room next to it. The pink haired girl stopped, and decided to listen in on the conversation.

"I can't believe this happened! It has never happened. And to one of the best students." Mrs. Dawroe commented. "I just can't believe it! What will his father think? The High council will not take this lightly. The Chairman's son is here too." Rakusu gasped. She watched as Mr. K got up, and came over to where she was hiding.

"Come out Miss. Klein, I know you're there." He said in a monotone voice. Rakusu came out from around the corner, and curtsied in apology.

"Well, now that you're here, you might as well join us." Mr. Voshira said. Rakusu entered the room, and sat down next to Miss Clarksdale.

"Anyway," Miss Clarksdale continued. "We must ensure the safety of the other students. I have told the police everything, and they are going to begin the investigation tomorrow. As for now though, when Mr. Amarfi gets back from the vet, he can stay with Mr. Za Barrel until we re-locate him to a new room." The teachers all mumbled in agreement. "Now, to find out who did this crime."

"If I may be so bold as to say," Rakusu cut in, the teachers looked at her. "Why don't you get Rei to find out from Nikkoru about those who have been bullying him or harassing him, and then directly eliminate those candidates? Nikkoru would be more certain to open up to Rei then any of you I must say." She stopped and looked around. The teachers were talking it over.

"That is quite an ingenious plan Miss Klein. How'd you think of it?" Mr. K asked.

"It's quite simply really, Rei and Nikkoru are really good friends, and his only other friends are on Earth. You just put two and two together. Also, I did command a battleship during the war." She looked at the teachers faces. "But I must ask you Miss Clarksdale, what is wrong with Torina?" Miss Clarksdales face went pale.

"Nothing, nothing my dear child. She was just upset at seeing some one so nice being hurt." The green haired woman said quickly. "I think you should go back to your room Miss Klein."

"Alright then, goodnight!" Rakusu said as she left the room, and went back to her own. _Something is up that Miss Clarksdale won't tell me about Torina. I'll just have to find a different way of learning the truth!_ She thought. She slipped under the covers of her bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

After a couple hours had passed, Rei awoke quite abruptly. He was being shaken on the shoulder by Dr. Worthington.

"Excuse me young man, but we have finished with Kobari. Rei bolted upright. He shook Nikkoru awake and told him what Dr. Worthington had said.

"Is he alright?" Nikkoru asked in a sleepy voice.

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" the Dr. answered, as he led the two boys into the examination room. Kobari was sitting on a pillow, preening his feathers.

"Kobari!" Nikkoru shouted to his bird. When the budgie saw his master, he started up in a frenzy of bird noises, and flew towards the happy boy. When he settled down, Nikkoru placed him on his shoulder, and pet him on the head again, and again.

"What was wrong with him doctor?" Rei asked.

"Well, he had been through an awful lot of fear, and he was suffering from being put under to much weight. It had crushed his lungs, making it hard for him to breath, but he's perfectly fine now." Rei and the Dr. turned to watch the happy couple play around. Nikkoru, with Kobari on his shoulder, came over and thank the doctor a thousand times for his help. "No need for thanks me boy. I was glad to help, and considering the circumstances.." the Dr. placed his hand behind his head. "Anyway, you two should get back to your school, it's almost bedtime for ye!" he said, and walked off to help a lady with a hurt cat.

Nikkoru, Rei and Kobari made their way out to Reis car, and then went back to the Academy. When they arrived, they were greeted by Miss Clarksdale.

"Are you two alright?" she asked.

"Just peachy." Rei replied.

"Wonderful, and Kobari?" she asked looking at the budgie.

"Perfectly fine." Nikkoru answered. "Umm… about my room?"

"Oh heaven yes! I almost forgot, you'll be sharing with Rei, if you don't mind, until we can get you relocated."

"That's fine with me." Rei said, then took Nikkoru up to his room. "Kobari can sleep here if he wants." Rei said as Nikkoru placed the little bird on the pillow Rei had provided. "And you'll have to sleep in my bed with me if you don't mind." Rei said, and blushed.

"I don't." the green haired boy replied. He blushed a bit too. They both got ready for bed, then went to sleep. Rei on one side, Nikkoru on the other. He tried for a couple hours to sleep. But sleep wouldn't come for the green haired boy, so he got up and went over the Reis balcony. He stepped outside, and stared up at the non existent moon. A few minutes later, he found himself no longer alone.

"Why aren't you asleep?" the blond boy asked his friend.

"I can't sleep. I just can't." he replied.

"Well, at least come back inside before you get to cold." Rei suggested, and pulled Nikkoru back into his room. "Now tell me, what's the real reason?'

"I already told you I.."

"Liar. I can tell you're lying. What is it? I promise I won't tell." Rei said. Nikkoru sighed, then began to cry. He went over and sat on Reis bed.

"It's because I stood up to him. All this happened because I stood up to him. He said he'd get me back, and he has, in the most painful way possible. By taking out the only things in my life that bring me joy. My music and Kobari." Nikkoru said through his tears. "I shouldn't have fought back! That stupid little flower seed!" Rei looked at Nikkoru. _He said seed. Could it be that he too is…_Rei went over, and pulled Nikkoru into a tight embrace.

"It's going to be okay Nikkoru, no one will get harmed or harm you again. I swear it on my life." He said quietly. They two boys sat there for a while, then Nikkoru fell asleep in Reis arms. _That's it, just sleep, everything will be clear tomorrow. I promise._ Rei thought, before placing Nikkoru on his bed, and giving him a kiss on the forehead. _I promise, with all my heart. _Then he to fell asleep.

* * *

When the Blitz pilot awoke, he felt a weight on his chest. He sat up to see that Rei had fallen asleep on his stomach. _Oh dear, did I keep him from sleep?_ Nikkoru thought.

"Rei? Rei wake up!" he shook the other boy. Rei woke up and looked at Nikkoru.

"Hey, you're awake, good, good." He mumbled, then went to get changed. Nikkoru got up and changed as well. Then the two boys made their way down to the dining hall for breakfast. Once there, they saw Rakusu. She waved at them and they sat down with her and started to eat their breakfast.

"Where's Torina?" Rei asked.

"Oh, I let her sleep in. She really needs it. She got a mighty shock last night." Rakusu really wanted to tell them about her suspicions, and what the teachers had talked about, but she had promised not to tell anything. Though she was allowed to tell Rei the plan. "How's Kobari?"

"Oh, well, he's perfectly fine now. The vet fixed him up very well. Before we left I think Kobari was flying around." Nikkoru replied to her question.

"What are you going to do about all your piano music?" Rakusu asked hesitantly.

"Oh my, I forgot all about that! I guess I'll have to re-write all of it."

"How much was there?" Rei asked cautiously.

"Um…about seven or eight compositions. Each with at least five or six pages. And all the work I'd done on improving 'Blitz'." The boy sighed, then smiled. Then he frowned. "Crap! My clavinova is being delivered today!"

"Oh, about that. I informed Miss Clarksdale about it, and she has agreed to keep it in the music room until your room is fixed. I must wonder though, how did the culprit destroy your balcony without anyone else hearing?" the pink haired girl wondered.

"What do you mean?" Nikkoru said in a surprised tone.

"Well, I was wandering about the remnants of your room, and when I went out onto the balcony, it wasn't there. I'd have possibly been killed if Mr. K hadn't saved me from falling." She picked at her breakfast. They all shut up for a while, and ate.

* * *

After they'd all finished, Rakusu, Nikkoru and Rei went to get Torina. They went into Rakusus room, but only got surprise. The violet haired girl wasn't there. But they all relaxed when Rakusu noticed that her key to the music room was gone.

"She must have gone to play her flute." Rei said, then they all went to the music room, but no one was there. Rei had his key though, and opened the door. "Where could she be then If not here?"

"It doesn't matter right now. She's a tough one, and I think she can look after herself." Rakusu commented. Nikkoru had sat down on the piano bench, and was practicing some scales.

"Why are you doing scales at a time like this?" Rei exclaimed.

"Well, playing the piano calms me down. And I don't want that little flower seed to come back again." _There it is again!_ Rei thought. _The little seed._ He sat down next to Nikkoru, and the two boys played the scale in a duet form. Rakusu came over and sang the scales whilst they played. Soon after Rakusu started singing with them, they heard a lonely flute playing. Torina! The violet haired girl came in, and joined them on her flute. To anyone passing by, the sight was that of sheer elegance. Two pianists, a flutist and a singer, practicing scales. Miss Clarksdale walked by, and stopped at the edge of the door frame, just out of their sight, and listened as the sweet sound flowed out, and into the halls. _How melodic and pure! _She thought. _Amazing what children of the war can create with their passion and heart alone._ She smiled, then walked on to where she had been going in the first place.

"Can we try something other then sales?" Torina asked.

"Sure, is there a song that you like to sing Rakusu?" Rei asked. "If there is, tell us, and I'm sure Nikkoru, Torina and myself can create an accompaniment for it."

"Well, have you ever heard the song Into the West?" she asked timidly.

"Yep." Torina answered, then played it on her flute so as to let Nikkoru and Rei get the melody of it to play.

"Wow, that song is beautiful, lets try it!" Nikkoru said enthusiastically. Rei just sat and watched as the green haired boy and Torina went over a piano version, and he played it. Rei joined in and soon the three had created a mini instrument ensemble of the song.

"Shall we begin then?" Rakusu asked.

"Ready when you are." Rei said. The two boys played a short intro for the song, then Rakusu started to sing. (note: song is being sung, not thought. I put it in italic for it to look nicer.)

_Lay down, your sweet and weary head,_

_Night is falling, you have come to journeys end,_

_Sleep now, dream of the ones who came before,_

_They are calling, from across the distant shore._

_Why do you weep? What are those tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away,_

_Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping._

_What can you see? On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea, a pale moon rises,_

_The ships have come to carry you home._

_And all will turn, to silver glass,_

_A light on the water, all souls pass._

_Hope fades, into the world of night,_

_Through shadows falling, out of memory and time,_

_Don't say that we, we have come now to the end,_

_White shores are calling, you and I will meet again,_

_And you'll be here, in my arms, just sleeping._

_What can you see? On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea, a pale moon rises,_

_The ships have come to carry you home._

_And all will turn, to silver glass,_

_A light on the water, grey ships pass, Into the West._

As she sang the last line, Torina started a beautiful flute solo, then Nikkoru and Rei joined in to make it a trio. The ensemble went on for a while, then ended, and Rakusu sang the last line again, slower, and accapella. (note: without music) Then, they finished. The four teens all looked at each other and smiled.

"You know what? Instead of making a song, I think we should just do that one." Nikkoru commented. "It'll make it less personal to us, but a lot easier to do. I'm sure in a month we can have all the music done and ready."

"Sounds good." Torina said, and Rakusu agreed.

"Well, would you say we're done for now? Maybe we should go do our various tasks, then come back later and play around and do stuff." Rei asked. They all looked at each other, and shrugged.

'Sure, but I've done all of my stuff needed to be done this weekend." Rakusu said while staring at the grand piano.

"So have I. I just need to sort a few things into piles for one of my teachers." Torina said quietly, hoping no one would hear.

"Well, I've done all of mine too. Oh! Rei, we have to do that essay thing for English." Nikkoru realized.

"Crap! I forgot! Shall we go do it now?" Rei asked his partner.

"Sure. We'll see you two girls later?"

'Deal, have fun!" Rakusu waved them off then she stayed in the music room while Torina left. _I wonder, is it hard to play the piano or flute? _She sat down on the piano bench, and pressed the keys. _Hmm. I'll try to play some stuff. I took piano when I was five or six. I should still remember how. Also, I am learned in the art of singing, so I know the notes and scales._ She smiled, and started played on the piano.

* * *

Rei and Nikkoru had returned to his room, and had started working again on the essay. They took all their notes from Fridays class and put them together. The consulted, and rewrote, and wrote, and tried this and that. They worked on the essay for about an hour when Rei threw up his hands in frustration.

"God! Why does this have to be so confusing! How the heck did Mr. K think we'd be able to write two peoples adventures in one essay!" Rei said through clenched teach. He went over to his bed and flopped down. Nikkoru came over and sat down beside his partner. He pulled a piece of Reis hair off of his face and starred into the deep caring blue eyes of his companion.

"Hey, why don't we go to Elyssia? It should calm you down." Nikkoru said into his ear, then laughed.

"Fine by me." Rei said, then followed the brown eyed boy out of the school, and into the glade. "You know what? You're right. I feel a heck of a lot better." He smiled. As the two boys sat down, and got out their work. Nikkoru found himself liking Rei more with each minute he spent with the former Zaku pilot. _His smile is so nice. He should smile more._ Nikkoru thought.

"Hello, earth to Blitz boy!" Nikkoru snapped back to reality and found Rei waving a hand in front of his face. "You alive?"

"Of course I am. Am I not allowed to zone out every once in a while?"

"Hell no. Of course you aren't." Rei said in a stern voice, then burst out laughing. Rei looked up when he heard a shrill tweet. "Why 'ello Kobari!" he said in a mock English accent, which sent Nikkoru into more fits of laughter. Kobari landed on Reis head, and tweeted some more in his face. "No, 'e ain't dying. Just laughing, my dear birdie." He said in the accent. "Or maybe e's dying of laughter. Who knows?" Nikkoru sat up again, and wiped his eyes.

"Stop with the English Rei! I can't breath!" he said through laughs and breaths. Rei and Kobari jut watched him.

"Fine. I'll get you later." He said in a fake threatening voice. "For I know where you live!" the two boys looked at each, then started to laugh again. "Let's get working."

They worked for another hour outside the dorm in Elyssia, having fun, laughing and working on the essay. Time had seemed to go slower as they worked, and neither really minded. They both liked being in the presence of the other. Surprisingly, they managed to finish seven pages. Two more then was needed. Rei put it in a folder, then lay down on the grass and watched the sky. Kobari was hopping around over each boys body, and on the grassy ground.

"Have you ever been to Earth Rei?" Nikkorus question startled him.

"No, have you?" he asked back.

"Yes. It is beautiful. You can see real sunsets, and all the weather is real, not like the fake weather they give us here on PLANT. And the fields, they do go on forever. Not just up and around in a cylindrical fashion. When I get out of this academy I'm gonna go to Earth, and rejoin my friends. Maybe even start a new life there." Nikkoru told Rei, and lay down next to him, looking up at the fake clouds.

"Could I go with you? I mean, when you go to Earth again?"

"Or course. I'd love to have you there with me." The green haired boy replied. He turned on his side and faced his companion. Brown eyes stared at blue, as the two boys exchanged silent information that neither one was sure of. Rei leaned towards Nikkoru, and gently placed his lips on those of the green haired boy. Before Nikkoru could react to what had just happened, the two boys were pulled out of the kiss by the loud scream of a girl. They looked at each other. It was Torina!


	4. Lots of explanations and feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, nor do I own any of the songs or chars.

* * *

The two boys broke apart, and rushed out of Elyssia. They began to run to where Torinas screams where coming from, breaking through the crowds of people trying to find the person to whom the screams belonged. They burst through the school doors and up to Rakusu and Torinas room. They flung the door open and stood shock still when they entered. Their eyes gazed towards the floor. Torina was curled up in a ball, in the fetal position. She was screaming and crying, and muttering words the two boys couldn't understand. Nikkoru thought it was Italian. Her eyes closed, and she stopped screaming. Her breath was ragged as she cried, and soon, Mr. K came into the room. He turned around, and called Miss Clarksdale on his cell.

"Mr. K! What's wrong with Torina?" Rei asked in a worried voice. Meanwhile, Rakusu had heard Torinas screams too and had rushed as fast as she could up to her room and had gotten there mere seconds after the two boys.

"What has happened?" she asked, and peered into her room. She saw Torina on the floor, and immediately pushed past the three men and went to the violet eyed girl. She pulled Torina into an embrace. Torina hugged Rakusu back and through her tears, Torina whispered to her. "Gratze Rakusu, gratze!" (1) Rei and Nikkoru went into the room, and sat beside Torina and each gave her a quick hug too. The girl shivered, and said some more things in Italian.

Miss Clarksdale came through soon after Mr. K had called her, and she shooed the three teens away from Torina. She knelt down beside the violet haired girl, and replied to her mutterings in Italian. The two women had a small chat. Torina looked up into Miss Clarksdales eyes, and began to cry some more. The green haired teacher picked up the crying girl and made her way out of the room to her own, saying some calming things in Italian.

"What just happened?" Nikkoru asked, still in a daze of wonder of what had just happened.

"Well, since you are all her friends, I guess you can know. But I can't tell you. Only Torina can, and when she's ready to tell, Miss Clarksdale will let you know."

"Oh, hey, one more thing, what does Miss Clarksdale have to do with Torina or any of this?" Nikkoru asked. Mr. K looked at Rakusu, then to the two boys. He sighed.

"Miss Clarksdale is Torinas mother." Mr. K replied, then turned around, and left the three teens standing there in awe.

"Her… mother?" one managed to gasp before a wave of silence fell over them.

* * *

Shortly after Mr. K had left them, Rakusu let the boys into her room. They all sat down on the floor, near where they had found Torina, and sat in silence for what seemed like forever. No one spoke, or even created a sound. Nikkoru broke the silence first with a question.

"Rakusu, did you know about any of this?" he asked the pink haired girl. She blushed and looked at the floor. _Man, she really does act just like a little girl!_ Nikkoru thought comically.

"A bit. I had gotten my own suspicions that the two were related, but I didn't want to start any rumors or anything untruthful." She replied. She looked at the Blitz pilot and sighed. "And, Torina had told me a bit about herself last night after you two returned. She was born in Italy, and is a natural." Rei and Nikkoru gasped at this piece of information. "Her wondrous work with the flute and composing stuff is from years of hard practise when she was living in her native village of San Gimignano. (2)" she paused to take a breath then continued.

"Torina, her parents and her younger sister had moved to the PLANTS after a civil war broke out, and they lived here for a bunch of years. That's all she would tell me. Though I also suspect that from her tears last night, and her episode today that she was involved with the war in some way and it has left her scarred with horrible memories. But it's just a suspicion." The two boys looked at her.

"Well, it would make sense. It must have been something really bad. Though why would Torina hide from us that Miss Clarksdale was her mother? Now that really doesn't make any sense." Rei commented.

"Well, it might be because of the same reasons you don't tell anyone who your parents are." Nikkoru said a bit aggravated. Rei looked at him with a 'don't mention my parents' look.

"Who _are_ your parents Rei?" Rakusu asked before Nikkoru could stop her. "I heard the teachers say last night that the Chairman's son is here! Isn't that awesome? He could be some one we know, or sat beside in a class or at a meal!" Rei blushed slightly then spoke up. He spoke somewhat sarcastically.

"Well Rakusu, you sure are right. Because he's sitting with you right now." She gasped and looked from Nikkoru to Rei.

"You mean…"

"Yes, I am the son of Chairman Dullindal." She gasped again. Nikkoru only looked down at the floor, and mouthed '_Sorry'_ to Rei. He didn't notice. "So now we all know about each other. Happy?" he said in a semi pissed off tone. Then he got up and paced out of the room and back to his own.

"Rei! Wait!" Nikkoru called as he hurried after the blond haired boy.

"Did I say something wrong?" Rakusu said out loud, then followed the two boys to make sure nothing happened.

* * *

Nikkoru followed Rei through the school, but lost him when the blond haired boy went outside. _Well, this will be harder then I thought it would. Maybe he's going to Elyssia!_ The green haired boy thought, then raced off to his secret place. Rakusu had followed him quietly, and somewhat behind so he wouldn't see her. She watched as Nikkoru ran towards a grouping of trees, and went inside. She followed him, and waiting just inside the outer ring of the trees, and listened.

"Rei, are you here!" the Blitz pilot called out, but got no answer. He turned around and was about to leave, when an arm shot out and backhanded him in the face then punched him in the stomach. He fell to the ground in pain, and a voice not that of Rei spoke up.

"So, we meet again Blitz bastard!" the voice laughed. Nikkoru tried to get back up, but the attacker kicked him in the stomach this time, and Nikkoru fell to the ground for good. "Thought you could hide from me in here did you? Well, I've been watching you at lunch, I know all about your secret place you like to hide in. It proved very good indeed, especially when you showed your gay side…" Nikkorus eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about Reis kiss! But, that bastard! How could he have known Rei and himself where here only a few hours earlier? "I've been stalking you." The boy whispered in response as if he could read Nikkorus thought.

Rakusu gasped at what enfolded before her. She had to do something! But what? She couldn't possibly fight this boy herself, and Nikkoru was in no shape to fight. So she leapt forward anyway, and stood in front of the hurt Nikkoru and held her arms out, and a look of 'come any closer and I'll beat the crap out of you' crossed her face.

"If you touch him or threaten him one more time, I'll, I'll…" she paused.

"You'll what? Sing me to sleep?" he said mockingly, then laughed. He walked up to her and towered over her, then he picked her up by the collar of her shirt. _This is gonna hurt! Rei! Please come and help us!_ She thought, just before she was thrown to the side. She hit one of the evergreens, and fell to the ground. She tried to get up, but couldn't. Nikkoru watched in horror as she stood up to Josh, and he threw her. _You won't get away with this! _he thought, then blinked. As he did, he saw the little flower seed shatter, and he rose. His eyes were like metal, and cold.

"So, the Blitz bastard has decided to attack again? This should be fun. Trying to defend your girlfriend?" he laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend, and you're going to pay for hurting her!" Nikkoru shouted, then launched himself at Josh. Before the older boy could tell what was happening, he was punched in the stomach with such force that he fell over backwards. _How the hell could this puny freak hurt me? I'll show him!_ Josh got up, and walked toward the Blitz pilot.

"That all you got?" he said, and in response, he was run at again. He anticipated it this time, and stepped to the side. But Nikkoru, and all his berserker strength knew this would happen, and countered with a hook kick to Josh's neck. The red haired boy fell to the ground, and landed with a thud on the grass. Nikkoru was about to start pounding the crap out of him, when he heard Rakusu call his name.

"Nikkoru, what are you doing…?" she was crying. He came back into himself and looked at what he had done. He fell, shaking to the ground, and made his way to Rakusu.

"Are you alright?" he asked the pink haired girl. She nodded, and he got up and held out a hand to her. She hesitated a bit at first, and he winced, but then she looked into his eyes. They had returned to the same ones as when he played the piano, not cold and hard as they had been when he was fighting Josh. She took his hand, and he helped her up. She winced in pain as she leaned on her left ankle, and Nikkoru picked her up and took her inside. "You've sprained your ankle pretty bad. Let me bandage it for you when we get back to your room." He said quietly, then made his way back to her room.

Little did either teen know, that some one had seen Nikkoru fight Josh, and that that some one wanted to meet with him for his skills and... other metters.

* * *

While all this had happened, Rei had made his way to Elyssia, but then thought that would be to obvious a place to look for him in. So he decided to return to the music room, and stayed in there until his anger wore off. Whilst there, he decided to play the piano. He sat on the bench, and lifted the lid and began to play his part for 'Into the West'. As he played, he thought back on his attitude and flash anger towards Nikkoru.

_God! I was such an ass. He didn't mean anything by it, so why was I so pissed? I mean, Rakusu has a right to know who I really am, and I guess I had no say in why Torina didn't tell us about her mother being Miss Clarksdale. And now he's looking for me somewhere, probably in Elyssia. I can't hide from him forever, eventually he'll know and find out._ Rei finished off the last phrase of piano music, then took a deep breath and closed the piano lid. He left the music room, and went back to Rakusus room.

* * *

Nikkoru had carried Rakusu to her room, then had gone to get some ice. When he came back, he could hear her singing a sad song. _God, she's hit the right topic there. Poor Rei. He trusted me with his secret, and I essentially ended up telling it to her. But he had no right to talk about Torinas decisions that way._ He entered the room, and Rakusu stopped singing.

"Why'd you stop singing?" the green haired boy asked, as he applied the ice to Rakusus ankle.

"Because I don't like singing certain songs in front of people."

"Like the one you where just singing?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Why? It was beautiful. Hauntingly sad even. Did you make it up?"

"Yes. Just now." Nikkoru sat down beside her. "Um… about earlier, I heard what Josh said, are you really?"

"Gay? I don't know. I mean, I had been at Elyssia this evening with Rei, and we were just talking, and looking at the clouds. I asked him about Earth. Just before Torina started to scream, he leaned over, and… gave me a kiss." Nikkoru looked down at the bed sheets. Rakusu placed a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Well, how do you feel about Rei?" she asked quietly. When she asked this question, Rei had just come down the corridor to her room, and stopped dead still at the doorframe, just out of their sight. He listened.

"Well, I don't know really. I mean, he's the only one who understands me, and everything I love and hate. He was also the first person I met that didn't really hate me or make fun of me for being over emotional or having fought in the war. I feel like, when I'm around him, that I can tell him everything. He's kind of taken the place of Asuran as a kind of older brother to me. But, deep down, I really don't know. I just don't know."

"If it helps at all, I love you." A voice said. Nikkoru and Rakusu looked up at the person in the doorway. It was Rei. Nikkoru looked at the boy, and turned his gaze else where and blushed madly. Rakusu just stared at Rei, and a smile crept onto her lips. He smiled back at her. "Nikkoru, can you look at me?" at this command, Nikkoru couldn't help but turn his gaze to the boy standing so close yet so far from him. Their eyes locked, and Nikkoru smiled too. "Is what you say true?"

"Yes, all of it."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for getting pissed at you, and for not helping when you and Rakusu were attacked." He bowed, and Nikkoru got up.

"How'd you know about that?"

"Well, she's sitting on her bed with a sprained ankle, and you are covered in bruises and are somewhat crouched over in pain. I'm not so stupid that I can't see these things." He smiled, and walked over the Nikkoru. He pulled the boy into a loving embrace, and whispered In his ear. "I love you truly, I do." The green haired boy whispered back.

"I love you too." then he turned Reis head to his own, and kissed him. All the while Rakusu sat there and watched. _I knew they'd fall for each other. I wonder what Torina will think._ She thought then coughed. The two boys broke apart and stared at her.

"Are you two going to get a room, or stand in my doorway for all to see?" she said raising an eyebrow slowly. Rei found a pillow and threw it at her. She dodged, and stuck her tongue out at him. "Hurting a casualty eh? How un-valiant. Nikkoru make him stop please. He'll hurt me." She said in a girly voice, and Nikkoru took Reis arm, pinned it behind his back, and forced him to the ground. Rei looked up at Nikkoru and made a pissed off face as if he had truly been defeated to add to the act.

"There you go Lady Rakusu, the evil hath been vanquished." He said, then let go of Rei and started to laugh. Soon all three were laughing and smiling. For the time being they had pushed the memories of Torina and Josh into the depths of their minds, and just acted happy for once.

All the while, some one watched them from Rakusus balcony. Secretly and silently, the person jotted down something on a slender black notebook, then made their way back to the ground. They ran back into the school via a secret door, and went into the destroyed room of Nikkoru. They put a piece of paper on the doorframe of the balcony (or what used to be said door) , then left and made their way tothe parking lot and drove away.

* * *

1. Gratze means 'Thank You' in Italian. (for those of you who don't know)

2. San Gimignano is a little village about two hours by bus away from Firenza (Florence) in Italy. It is a very nice little village with at least 14 old bell towers.


	5. Are you ready to tell us?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, nor do I own any of the songs of chars.

* * *

Rakusu had decided to have a mini-sleepover in her room with Rei and Nikkoru. They both had a hunch that she simply didn't want them to be alone in the same room overnight after just confessing their love to one another. (what would YOU be thinking?) They went back to Reis room to get some stuff, then returned. When they had, Rakusu had changed into her night clothes. A black tank top and purple pajama bottoms.

"Nice Rakusu, very nice." Rei commented sarcastically.

"What? You got a problem with them?" she said in a mock angry tone and pretended to stab him. He acted along with her and fell to the floor.

"No! I have been defeated. Nikkoru, you must avenge my death…" he said, then

'died'. The green haired boy laughed, and said he would then began to fight the 'evil Pirate Rakusu'. (Doesn't this seem like a Peter Pan-Hamlet mix?)(1). Nikkoru helped Rakusu and Rei up, then the pink haired girl got out a movie and some junk food.

"Rakusu!" Nikkoru said, appalled. "Where did you get this stuff?"

"Well, Torina and I bought a bunch of stuff for a sleepover when we went shopping yesterday, but…" Rakusu paused. "We couldn't use it. It was for a 'girls night'. We've planned one for every weekend." She looked at the floor.

"Well, what movie is it?" Rei asked totally oblivious to what Rakusu meant.

"I must forewarn, it could be scarring for you two. It's a sappy chick flick. " she said, then giggled. Nikkoru took the box and read the name.

"The Notebook." He read. "Sounds good. Why would it be scarring?"

"I was joking silly!" Rakusu said hitting him over the head with a bowl of chips, then took the movie and placed it in the VCR.

"Who wants chips?" Nikkoru asked happily.

"Me!" Rei shouted like a five year old and jumped on Nikkoru and stole the bowl from him. "My chips…mine…" he growled. Nikkoru laughed, then attacked Rei to get the food back. Rakusu watched and laughed as the new couple rolled all over her bed and fought over the chip bowl.

"Hey! The movie's gonna start. Get in a comfy position, and for Heavens sake! Share the damn chips Rei!" she said, then hit him with the remote. He gave her the chips, and got into a comfy position as she had told him to do. He was sitting against her bed, and Nikkoru was leaning with his back against Reis chest, between his legs. Rakusu was sitting beside Rei. "Ready?" she asked.

"Ai, ai captain!" they both shouted, and she pressed play. The VCR started to work, then the screen flickered and the movie started.

All throughout the movie, Nikkoru and Rei were silently fighting over the chip bowl. _Boys will be boys, unfortunately._ She thought while watching it. At one point she had to get a box of Kleenex because Nikkoru was crying. (2). By the end of the movie, Nikkoru had fallen asleep on Reis chest, and Rakusu had fallen asleep on his shoulder. _Crap, what am I supposed to do? If I move they'll wake up. Oh well._ He thought, then he stood up. Nikkoru fell backwards onto his feet, and Rakusu fell onto his feet as well.

"Rei! You could have just woken us up!" she scolded.

"Oops, sorry." He said, then helped them both up. "Lets get some sleep, it's a school day tomorrow."

"Actually, it isn't. Tomorrows classes have been cancelled so we essentially get a free day. I think we should find Torina." Nikkoru said to his boyfriend.

"I agree, but…" Rakusu said while yawning. "We should sleep anyway. Me tired, need sleep. 'Night!" she flopped onto her bed, climbed under the covers and fell asleep instantly.

"Where do we sleep?" Rei asked Nikkoru. After a while, they just fell asleep on the floor. Nikkoru had his arms wrapped around Reis torso, while the blonde haired boy snuggled into Nikkorus chest. "Goodnight my love." He said seductively.

"Goodnight dead boyfriend." Nikkoru said then smiled. (remember Rakusu 'stabbing' him?) They both fell asleep instantly too.

* * *

The following morning, Rakusu was no where to be found. Rei had just woken up, but couldn't move. He looked down at his chest only to see a mass of green. He was on his back, and Nikkoru was sleeping half on top of him, half off in a position that Rei couldn't fathom sleeping in. _God! Why do people keep falling asleep and sleeping on me? Well, this should be fun to wake him…_ he thought, then stood up abruptly. The sleeping form fell off his body and onto the floor. 

"What the heck was that for?" a groggy Nikkoru asked through closed eye lids.

"I needed to use the bathroom, and you were on top of me. So I got up and you fell." Rei said, then smiled at his boyfriend. Nikkoru blushed.

"S..sorry! I didn't mea.." before he could finish, Rei pressed his lips onto those of Nikkoru in a quick kiss, then headed to the bathroom. Nikkoru got up, got dressed, then looked around Rakusu and Torinas room. It was quite girly. (probably the fault of Rakusu), and was full of music books, sheets of music, classical c.d.'s, flute pieces and songs. _Gee, this is like my old room, except all my stuff was organized. Must be hard being a girl…_ His train of thought ended when he found a particular item out of place on one of Torinas shelves. He picked it up. It was a postcard. He read the message on the back which dated to about five or six years ago.

_Dear Torina, this postcard is for your eyes only. Let no one else see it. The people on the front are your fellow Italian friends. We miss you dearly, and you'll always be in our hearts. The villagers of San Gimignano have set up a flute festival in your honor and every year all the surrounding villages join in. It is a joyous event, and I hope you will be able to come and grace us with your presence some time soon. Signora (3) Parchenni gave birth to a baby girl a few days past, on your birthday exact. She named it after you, our brave little princess. She even looks a bit like you! There was a feast, and lots of flute music. We hope she'll grow up to be a flute player like you! Well, I must go, it's time for church. Lots of Amore (4), your father, El Sadrefa. _

Nikkoru turned to the front of the post card again. He examined the picture, and marveled at the happy people and the amazing tower in the background. Then, something in the background caught his eye. There was a tiny detail out of place, and it was metallic. He put the post card in his pocket as to examine it closer at a latter time and went to greet Rei as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"You know where Rakusu went?" he asked as Rei closed the bathroom door.

"Nope. She was gone when I woke up. Though I suspect she's eating breakfast." The two boys made their way down to the dinning hall together, and found Rakusu. She was sitting at a table, looking profoundly into her cereal.

"Rakusu!" Nikkoru shouted to her. She made no response or reply. He and Rei ran up to her and sat down on either side. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh! Hello! I was staring at that piece of metal in my cereal wondering how it got there." Rei looked into her bowl and pulled out the shard of metal. It had an inscription on it. "Rei, what does it say?" she asked.

"Well, it's really tiny writing, but it says; _Italy girl has lost her flute, can you help her find it?_ Wow, that's odd. Do you think it means Torina?"

"Who else do we know who's Italian? But, what about the flute part. Does it mean her life? Because her flute is her life I think."

"Why do you say that Nikkoru?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Well.." he said, and withdrew the postcard from his pocket. "I accidentally found this while looking around your room for my, uh, shirt." He lied about the last part. Rakusu and Rei both raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously, but let it pass.

"Why don't we ask Miss Clarksdale about this. She should know." Rei suggested.

"Good idea, lets go!" Rakusu said enthusiastically. They got up, and went to the music room to find the teacher.

* * *

They arrived at the music room moments later and stopped outside the door. There was a faint flute solo coming from one of the inside rooms. Nikkoru went first, then Rei, then Rakusu. They followed the melody to the room and peered in the window. To their shock, Torina was sitting down on a stool, quietly playing her flute. She then put it down and sighed. Torina was wearing a black 'toga like dress', with golden arm bands. 

"What are you doing here?" some one asked them. The three teens whirled around to find themselves staring into the annoyed face of Miss Clarksdale.

"We…um… came to find Torina. Rakusu found a shard of metal in her cereal this morning and.."

"You got my message, good, good." Miss Clarksdale said quietly. "Torina has decided to tell you all about her past, and not to conceal her torment any longer. Go on in, she's been waiting." The green haired teacher knocked on the door, opened it, then ushered them in. Torina looked up and smiled a weak smile.

"Torina!" Rakusu exclaimed and hugged the violet haired girl "Where have you been all this time?" Rei and Nikkoru acknowledged her smile with nods.

"Hello, "Torina said, and returned Rakusus hug. The pink haired girl sat next to Rei on the floor. "I want you to ask no questions until I am finished, and you shall tell no one of what you will hear in this room." She told them as they sat on the floor. Torina turned around so that her back was to them. "My name in full is Princess Torina Carmina Poccis Sadrefa. (5) I was born in the Duomo of Firenza (6) and my father was the honorable El Giovanni Sadrefa, Emperor of Italy.

"I was smuggled out of Firenza because my mother, Miss Clarksdale, was a commoner not suitable for a ruler, and I was taken to San Gimignano. I grew up there, and then moved to this PLANT about six or seven years ago. I returned during the war to my beloved home alone, with only my flute, but found it gone. The bell towers, streets, everyone was gone. It had been bombed and attacked by the Earth Alliance because it was Neutral, and everyone had been killed while trying to flee. Whilst I was looking around for something, I was kidnapped by a Natural battle ship and taken hostage. There was another hostage too, it was a little girl about five or six. She looked a bit like me, and loved to play the flute. I didn't get to learn her name though…" Torina turned to face her friend. Tears were streaming down her face.

"They killed her. Without question they came in to the cell, took her out and shot her to death right in front of me, and said it was a warning. Then they took my flute, and broke it in half and threw it at her dead body. If I didn't co-operate they would kill me too. I still hear her screams in my head, and it drives me to the peak of death. Luckily, a ZAFT force found these naturals and saved me. I was taken back to the Vatican to claim my noble birthright, but I denied it. I was banished from Italy by the Pope forever, and took refuge up here on the PLANT in this academy." She stopped. "Now, are there any questions?"

"Yeah, you know the little girl, well, her name was…." Nikkoru stopped and took the postcard out of his pocket. "Torina. I found this on your shelf." He handed Torina the card, and she read it.

"Torina Parchenni. I remember Signora Parchenni. She was such a nice woman. She's the one who taught me to play the flute, and encouraged me to continue. And the festival! Oh I longed to see it for myself, but the Naturals, my own people, destroyed all my hopes and chances of that dream." She sat down beside Rakusu, and the girl hugged her. Torina returned the hug.

"What I don't get is what is that shiny metal in the background?" Rei asked.

"The…. It can't be, it was destroyed. I searched everywhere but never found it." Torina said quietly while examining the picture. She spoke something in Italian.

"What was?" Rakusu asked.

"The Flute of the Bell Tower. She was my Gundam." Everyone gasped. "I was sure she'd been destroyed before I left for PLANT and I mainly went back to San Gimignano to find her. I didn't succeed. If only I'd known that she's been hiding there the whole time, below the church." Rei took the little piece of metal out of his shirt.

"Is this Gundam then what the message means?" he asked. Torina looked over the shard and nodded. "Whoa, this is really creepy."

"I know. The first part, _Italy girl has lost her flute_ means that I lost my Gundam. The second part, _Can you help her find it_ was Nikkoru finding the postcard which reminded me where El Sadrefa hid her" The purple haired girl replied.

"One more thing, I promise. Why did you break down and start screaming?" Rakusu asked. Torina stood rigid, and shivered.

"I could see her, Torina, in my mind. Well really, it was more like I was looking through her eyes, as she was murdered. I could feel her pain, and her screams of pain mixed with my own. Oh, there's my mother. Ciao." She said silently , barely above a whisper and bowed to them. Miss Clarksdale came in and spoke.

"That's enough for today, Torina will be returned to you soon I promise, we just have some things to deal with first."

"Alright, thank you very much Miss Clarksdale." Nikkoru said and bowed.

"No, thank you for being there for my daughter when she needed you most. And please, when not in school call me Zentani." Miss Clarksdale, or Zentani bowed, and led the three teens out of the music room. They all turned and bowed to her as she shut the door after they left.

* * *

They walked in silence to Elyssia, then sat down in the cool shade of the evergreen trees. No one spoke, as each was thinking of what they had just heard. 

"Gee, who'd have thought, a Princess!" Rei spoke up suddenly.

"I know, and everything that happened. I can't imagine being banished from my country." Nikkoru replied, then shuddered. He sat beside Rei, and put his head on Reis shoulder.

"Poor Torina, I can't even begin to imagine the torment and torture she must have gone throughout this war. Makes our problems seem like pie. And that little girl!" Rakusu said. "Barely six, yet shot to death." Rei looked up at the sky.

"Well, the second part of that message, _Can you help her find it_, I think it really means that we must go with her to Italy and help her search." Rei said.

"What?" Rakusu and Nikkoru shouted at the same time.

"Well think about it, makes sense no?" he replied. "And, won't it be fun to go to Earth?" Rei smiled.

"Have you never been then?" Rakusu asked.

"Nope, and Nikkoru promised he'd take me there one day. I think that if we went with Torina to find the 'Flute of the Bell Tower' it would be better for all of us. A big fieldtrip." Rei said and punched Nikkoru in the shoulder.

"Should I take that as a hint you want to go then?" Nikkoru said while laughing.

"Yes. We could take our Gundams to Earth. Rakusu, my father could get you and Torina a Gundam to share seeing as she already has one. And Nikkoru, you could take the Blitz right?"

"I don't see why not. When would we go?" Nikkoru asked.

"I think after the concert would be a good time, we could go for Christmas break. What do you think?" Rakusu suggested.

"Sounds good. We should probably ask Zentani first though, and Torina. She may not like the fact that we all go with her." Rei said.

"Good idea, then lets go ask now!" Rakusu shouted, and the three made their way back to the music room to tell Zentani of their plans.

* * *

1. Peter Pan is a fantasy book by J.M. Barrie with Pirates. In Hamlet, by Shakespeare, the ghost of Hamlets father appears and tells him to avenge his death. 

2. For those who haven't seen the Notebook; I found it a very sad movie. I cried at the end, and at random parts within it.

3. Signora is theItalian way to address a woman. (It would be Signorita in Spanish) A man would be Signor. (I'm not to sure of the spelling though.)

4. Amore is the Italian word for 'love'.

5. Pronounced 'Toh-ri-nah Car-mi-nah Poh-chis Sah-dray-fah.' (Just so you know…)

6. Firenza is the Italian name for the city Florence, and the Duomo there is a big church/cathedral that has a ceiling with a painting of Heaven and Hell. (Very pretty and extravagant!). Duomos are found all throughout Italy.


	6. An unexpected visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, nor do I own any of the songs or chars.

Authors Note: This chapter is dedicated to lilykt7. It was her/his idea to have this kind of scene/event to happen. Enjoy! Also, you all remember Kobari yes? Well, the whole time these events have been happening, he was in Reis room, flying around and eating bird seed. Jenipher

* * *

Rei, Nikkoru and Rakusu rushed back to the music room, but found it empty. Between the time they took to get back to Rakusus room and to think about the trip, Zentani had left, taking Torina with her. 

"Well, lets head back boys." Rakusu said, as they started back towards her room.

"I'll be with you guys in a moment," Nikkoru stated. "I'm going to check my email messages in the computer lab." He waved them off, then went to the lab. There was no one there, and he had the peace and quiet he'd wanted for some time now. He sat down at his assigned computer (he'd been given one temporarily until his room was fixed) and opened up his emails. He read the titles over. _Junk. Bulk. Junk. Junk. One from mom, and hello! What's this?_ He thought while going down the line.

"Can't wait to see you again Blitz buddy. I wonder who sent this?" he said aloud, then opened the email. His eyes widened in a mock horror and surprise as he read the message. It read; _Dear Blitz man! Yo what's up? We haven't seen you in soooo long and decided to come to your school! We left a few days ago, saw our parents, and are coming to see you in school tomorrow. I really can't wait! Well, I have to go, Yzak's getting pissy again. Can't wait to see ya'! _-_Buster, Duel, Aegis, Strike and Princess._

"Holy friggin crap!" Nikkoru shouted at the computer. "Dang!" He closed the computer and ran all the way back to Rakusus room, not even bothering to watch out for other students and teachers. He burst through the door.

"Nikkoru! What's wrong?" Rakusu asked with concern.

"You won't believe it but..." He paused to catch his breath. "The gang is coming here! To our school tomorrow!" he shouted at the pink haired girl.

"What?" she shouted back, jumping up in surprise.

"Hello, can some one please tell me what's going on?" Rei asked while looking up at the two teens.

"Well, remember how I told you about my friends on Earth?" Nikkoru asked.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Well, their all coming tomorrow for a lengthy visit!"

"What's bad about that?" Rei asked, and cocked his head like a bird.

"What's bad about it? Their all a bunch of rowdy loud mouthed bums! Save Yzak who's just cold. We're all doomed!" Nikkoru said, and flopped onto Rakusus bed.

"Let's just hope that their all in a good mood, or else it could get creepy." Rakusu whispered in the green haired boys ear.

"Well, I think it's nearly time for bed. If they're gonna come then we don't want to be pissy. Good night you two!" Rakusu said while ushering them from her room. The two boys walked back to Reis room, where Nikkoru was greeted by a happy Kobari.

"Hey Kobari! No I haven't been ignoring you, I've just been busy. Want some seed?" Nikkoru said in a happy tone. He fed Kobari, changed his water, and set up a few more toys in Reis room. Then, the two got ready for bed, and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

The following day, Rei and Nikkoru were awoken by a loud and panicked knocking at the door. Nikkoru got up to open the door, and nearly screamed in surprise. He had expected Rakusu, but instead, was staring into the face of none other then a madly grinning Deakka. 

"Well hello Blitzy!" Deakka shouted while pulling Nikkoru into a hug. "I ain't seen you for a while!"

"Put him done you ass." A cold voice said form behind the blond haired boy. It was Yzak. Deakka complied to the cold voice.

"How'd you get in?" Nikkoru asked, wondering how they had gotten in seeing as the doors were locked until school started.

"We climbed in through Rakusus window, and she told us where to find you." A calm voice spoke. Nikkoru saw Asuran, and gave him a big hug, then gave one to Yzak and Kira.

"Wow! I missed you guys so much! "

"Nikkoru?" a voice asked from inside the room.

"Oh crap! Can you guys wait here a moment?" he asked his friends.

"Sure, just don't forget we're here and climb out your window to salvation." Deakka joked as Nikkoru closed the door behind him. He went over to the wardrobe, and started to get dressed. As he did so, Rei came over and hugged him from behind.

"Well," Nikkoru said quietly. "They're here. Should I tell them about us?"

"What ever you want, I don't mind." Rei said while getting dressed. When the two boys were all ready, Nikkoru re-opened the door, and he and Rei stepped outside.

"Follow me please." Nikkoru said, then started for the dining room. Rei went to get Rakusu, and the other boys followed. When they reached the dining room, Nikkoru found a table for them all and sat down. Soon after, Rei came in with Rakusu Kagari. Their seating order was on one side; Asuran, Kagari, Deakka Yzak. On the other; Rakusu, Rei, Nikkoru and Kira. Kobari was resting on Nikkorus shoulder, and Tori (1) was on Kiras shoulder. Then the two birds hopped around each other on the table as the teens began to talk.

"So, first, introductions. Rei, this is Asuran, Kagari, Deakka, Yzak and Kira. You guys, this is Rei." Nikkoru said, while pointing in succession to each teen. They all smiled back, and said hello or pleased to meet you. "So, what's new with all you guys?"

"Well, I am going to marry Kagari one day," Asuran announced, and she blushed madly. "Kira and Rakusu are still together I believe, and Deakka and Yzak are…" before he could finish, Yzak got up and clamped his mouth shut. Asuran squirmed around trying to get his mouth free.

"Yzak is my boyfriend!" Deakka announced quite loudly to the group. Yzak turned around and glared at him. Deakka simply smiled and stuck out his tongue. As he went to sit back down, Yzak whispered to Deakka.

"I'll punish you later!" he hissed.

"Oh, I sure hope so!" Deakka whispered back, earning another glare from the silver haired boy.

"Hey, don't feel bad Yzak, because well.." Nikkoru paused and looked at Rei, and he nodded. "Rei here is my boyfriend ." The others gasped in surprise.

"No way! Good job man, he's hot!" -(Remember, Deakka is gay) Deakka said while laughing and earned another glare from Yzak. Rei blushed then smiled at Deakka, then at Nikkoru.

"It's better that they know anyway." he whispered.

"I agree." The green haired boy whispered back, and they got up, got breakfast for the group, and began to eat.

* * *

After the group of obnoxious teens had finished eating, Rakusu and Kagari disappeared leaving Nikkoru and Rei with the rest of the group. 

"So…" Kira said in a happy tone. "Where to now oh hosts of mine?" Tori was perched on his shoulder, and Kobari on Nikkorus head.

"Well, we first have to go see Miss Clarksdale and see if we can either drag you all along or skip today." Nikkoru said.

"Well, shouldn't we ask all of our teachers? Zentani would say yes, but think of Mr. Voshira…" Rei said, then trailed off.

"Well, it's to bad for them because you two are going to drag us around!" Deakka said and grabbed Nikkorus arm. "So, where to first?" he asked.

"Well, we've already missed first period. God you all take a long time to eat." Rei commented. All save Nikkoru stared at him. Deakka stuck out his tongue. "Next is music. Shall we?" Rei said, then took Nikkoru from Deakka and marched him to music class. The four other boys followed behind. They all made their way down the halls, and went into the music room. Miss Clarksdale watched them come in and smiled widely.

"Well Mr. Za Barrel, Mr. Amarfi, you're both late, though Miss Klein here has explained to me the situation. Boys, you are to stay quite and listen or else. Nikkoru, would you care to introduce the class to your friends?" The green haired teacher said, and smiled happily.

"Um…okay. These are my friends. Asuran, Yzak, Deakka and Kira." He said shyly. Some people gasped, others just glared.

"Thank you Mr. Amarfi go sit with your friends by the piano. Now, today we will be…" Miss Clarksdale began to talk about the oncoming assignment.

"Hey, Nikkoru.." Deakka whispered. "Do they have a guitar in here?"

"Why?" the Blitz pilot asked.

"Because I wish to play one. This is a music class no?"

"…and therefore you shall all learn one song with a partner and present it to the class tomorrow. This is only the first of many to come projects you shall have to do over the semester. Deal with it. Now please pick a partner and begin. I will give you all of this class to work on your song." Miss Clarksdale finished, and the students began to find partners.

"Hey, Rei! Do you…" Nikkoru began to ask Rei.

"Yes." He replied before Nikkoru could finish.

"Um, Miss Clarksdale, is it?" Deakka asked, while putting his hand up. She came over and stood beside the Buster pilot.

"Yes Mr. Deakka?" she asked in a mock evil tone.

"Can I join the class for today and tomorrow?" he looked at her and smiled.

"Why of course. As long as you four and Kagari are in my class, you shall act like students. Have fun!" She said, and walked off to help another student.

"Yzak, do you want to do this with me?" the blond haired boy asked his boyfriend.

"Sure, why not. Do they have a harp?" he asked.

"You play the harp?" Nikkoru shouted.

"Yeah, I've been playing since I was nine. My mother thought I should learn at least some musical instrument before joining ZAFT." He replied.

"Oh." Was all Nikkoru said. "Well, Rei and I have to practise! Have fun!"

"With Deakka? How could you not have fun?" Yzak said in an annoyed voice, then went to find a harp.

Rei and Nikkoru started working on a piano duet, while Yzak and Deakka found their respective instruments and began to think of things to do. Kagari found a cello to play, and started working on a cello-viola duet with Asuran, while Rakusu sang with Kira on the clarinet. (Aren't they a talented bunch?) Well, the time passed, and the bell rang.

"Alright! For those of you who don't have an instrument yet, or are borrowing one for whatever reason, can take it to your room. A warning though, if any instrument comes back damaged the slightest bit, the 'damager' will be sacrificed to Apollo! (2) Have a nice day kids!" she waved as each one left the room. After music, the six teens made their way to the dinning room, got lunch, then went to Elyssia.

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" Kira exclaimed as he entered through the pines. The others had remarks such as his. "How'd you find it?"

"Miss Clarksdale told me about it." Nikkoru replied, and sat down next to Rei. The next hour of lunch was spent between eating, talking and watching Yzak chase and beat Deakka for being and idiot. They laughed, shared memories, made new ones, then headed back into the school for the next period. English.

* * *

After re-entering the main building, Rakusu took Kagari, and the two girls made their way to the pink haired girls classes, whereas Nikkoru had to take the boys again. As they entered the class, about five minutes early, Mr. K stared at them funnily over his newspaper then spoke up. 

"So Nikkoru, Rei, you've brought friends eh?" he said in his Canadian accent. They stared back at him.

"You're Canadian?" Asuran asked. Mr. K got up and walked over to him.

"Yes, you wanna make something of it? If so I'll stick my pet beaver on you if you're not good!" then he stepped back and laughed. "Wow! Your facial expression was priceless! I should have taken a photo." He stopped laughing and Nikkoru spoke up.

"Yes Mr. K. These are my friends; Yzak, Asuran, Deakka and Kira. Can they join the class for today and tomorrow?" he asked his teacher.

"Sure, why not! It's always fun to have new servants.. I mean new students in my class. Go take a seat boys." Mr. K said, then went back to his newspaper. As he did so, the bell rang and the other students came in. They stared at the 'new students' but ignored them for the most part. Mr. K got up again and went to the front of the class with a ruler. He grinned evilly.

"Now class, today we have some new students. What should we make them do?" he asked his class, and tapped the ruler against his hand. "What, no suggestions? You're all so boring. Ah! Yes Mr. Za Barrel." Everyone turned to look at Rei. He smiled.

"Well Mr. K, I think they should each tell us their favorit part of the summer."

"Goo idea Mr. Za Barrel. Who'll be first, you!" he pointed the ruler at Yzak. "Come to the front please, and tell us." As Yzak got up and went to the front, he glared and hissed at Rei, who merely smiled ans waved. Kira, Asuran and Deakka stared in shock, knowing they would each suffer this teachers' idea of fun.

"My favorit part of the summer was…" Yzak began then stopped. _What was my favorite part of summer? I can't very well tell them it was being with Deakka, or piloting the Duel. Think Yzak! Think!_ He looked up and spoke again. "It was when, when I got to come home to the PLANT from Earth and see my mother." Yzak finished, then sat done.

"Very good Mr. Yzak, next is you blondie!" he shouted at Deakka. The Buster pilot made his way to the front and grinned evilly at Yzak. _You wouldn't…_ The Duel pilot thought, then wanted to scream when Deakka spoke.

"My favorite part of summer was meeting my boyfriend Yzak!" he sat back down. The room filled with giggles, and people shouting. Yzak glared at Deakka when he sat back down and hit him. Deakka just smiled. Mr. K slammed the ruler on the desk and brought order back to the classroom.

"Thank you blondie. Tough I don't think you'll be getting any thanks from Yzak. Next is mech bird boy." Kira got up and simply stood where he was.

"My favorite part hasn't happened yet. It will be watching Yzak kill Deakka after school is over." He smiled and sat back down. Mr. K looked at Asuran, and he got up and stayed at the desk.

"I have to agree with Kira about my favorite part being Yzak killing Deakka, but aside from that it was embarrassing my girlfriend on international t.v." he sat back down.

"Well, your four are certainly interesting people. Deakka, it was nice knowing you, I'll come to your funeral. Now class, your essays are due this Thursday, so I'll give you time to work on them for today and part of tomorrow. Get working!" he sat back at his desk and began to read the newspaper again. Nikkoru turned to look at Yzak, who was as red as blood in the face. Deakka was laughing his head off, as were Kira and Asuran. "Oh, you newbies! I want you to write a mini essay on what you really did over the summer. Due tomorrow since you'll be leaving us! Have fun."

"Hey, Rei, got paper and a pencil?" Asuran asked, and when he received some, he began to work. As did Deakka, Yzak and Kira. Nikkoru and Rei proof read theirs until the bell rang for next class.

* * *

The group of boys then went to math class, and Mr. Voshira had a fit. After he allowed them to stay, he and ended up sending out Yzak for trying to hurt Deakka. Then he had to send out Asuran and Kira because neither of them would shut up. Then Deakka went out for being obnoxious. Nikkoru just sat next to Rei and hit his head against his desk hoping the day would end soon. Luckily for him, it did. The bell rang and Nikkoru sighed in relief. He was free! 

Or not. Deakka, Yzak, Asuran, Kira and Kagari abducted him, Rei and Rakusu after they had dumped their stuff in their rooms, and where going to talk to Zentani about the trip. Then they where taken to some place they later found out was Asurans house. What happened after arriving was a mess of laughter, pain, movies and food.

* * *

1. 'Tori' is the Japanese name of 'Birdee'. It is also the Japanese word for bird. (Get it?) 

2. Apollo is the Roman god of the sun and music. He is also the twin brother of Diana in Roman mythology. (Remember, Zentani is Italian, and Italians back then (and today) believed in Roman Gods. In Greek mythology it's Apollo and Artemis).

Authors Note: Hello again! I don't really know if any of them play instruments or sing (save Rakusu, Rei and Nikkoru) but I gave them each an instrument I thought was like their character. Can't you just see Deakka playing a guitar? Or Yzak the harp? (well actually, I think that one is just funny, but anyway...) Man I love torturing Yzak, Deakka, Kira and Asuran. It's just to fun! Go Mr. K:D Jenipher


	7. Laughter, pain, movies and food

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, nor do I own any of the songs or chars.

* * *

"So, what shall we do first?" an excited Asuran asked his group of friends. After 'abducting' Rei, Nikkoru and Rakusu, he took them to his no longer empty house that was a few blocks away from the Academy. After his father had died, Asuran gained all the legal rights to his fathers things and his house. Well, more like MANSION, but anyway… Kobari flew off Nikkorus shoulder and flew around the main hall with Tori.

"Well, what is there to do in this giant house?" Kagari asked.

"Whatever you want! We have around six hours to do anything before our scholars must return home." He replied and stuck his tongue out at her.

"First of all, I believe I have to be homicidal for a few minutes. Say goodbye to Deakka!" Yzak shouted then began to chase the now running Deakka.

"Run Deakka! Run for your life!" Rakusu shouted then laughed. "I've always wanted to say that." They all watched as Yzak chased Deakka into another room, back through this door, into that area and so on.

"Well, while those to 'talk' why don't we go into the living room." Asuran suggested, and ushered his friends into the room. It was huge! Everyone gasped in awe at the sheer size of it. It was roughly 40 by 40 feet, with a large wide screen t.v., a giant stereo, a mini bar with a fridge, four couches and several chairs. There were also bookshelves stocked with books, figurines and random stuff.

"Whoa Asuran, this is your 'living room'? It's the size of my moms house!" Rei exclaimed and went over to one of the bookshelves. He took a book off the shelf and blew the dust off. "I take it you don't read to much?" he said, and opened the book. It was a very old edition of 'Don Quixote'. Before he could do anything else, Yzak and Deakka came into the room, jumped over the couches and ran straight into him.

"Got you!" Yzak said triumphantly and smiled at his boyfriend. "Prepare to die!" he hissed into Deakkas ear then kissed him on the cheek. Rei got up from underneath Deakka and coughed.

"Gee, Yzak, I thought you were after Deakka, not me." He said while dusting his pants off and putting the book back.

"Oh sorry Rei." He apologized.

"I'm sorry to man, you were in the way. But I didn't mind crashing into you one bit." Deakka said, and earned a punch in the stomach from Yzak.

"Pray that I never catch you cheating on me!" Yzak hissed in a mock angry tone, then helped Deakka up. "Or you'll be sorry!" Nikkoru came over and hugged Rei to him possessively.

"My Rei, Deakka, mine." He said happily, then took Rei over to the couch. Everyone sat down on random furnishings and they all began to talk about random crap. Nikkoru was seated on a love chair beside Rei, Deakka was sitting on a chair on top of Yzak who was growling at him, Asuran and Kagari were on a couch and Kira and Rakusu lay on the floor.

Within a few minutes, the doorbell rang, and Asuran went to answer it. When he came back into the room, he was bombarded by Deakka who had been summoned by the smell of pizza. The Buster pilot stole the pizza from Asuran, and put it in the middle of the room. He then took a whole box and sat back down on Yzak who put his arms around Deakkas waist.

"Deakka you pig!" he whispered into the boys ear and he smiled.

"You bet I am!" Deakka retorted, then began to eat. Everyone else had gotten some pizza too and they all began to eat while Asuran slipped a movie into the DVD and turned the t.v on. Though Yzak just stole some of Deakkas and was nearly bitten.

"What movie is it Asuran?" Kira asked as the Justice pilot sat back down beside Kagari. He thought for a minute then snapped his fingers.

"It's one called Sahara (1). It takes place in Mali which is a country in Africa, on Earth." He replied and ate some food. "Kira, can you go get drinks out of the mini fridge please?"

"Sure." Kira said, then got up and came back with drinks. "Lets see, there's beer, pop, punch and this bottle of something."

"I'll take a beer!" Deakka cried.

"No he won't. Give him a pop please. And one for me too." Yzak said. Deakka made a sad face at him. "No Deakka, last time you had beer I had to drag you back to the dorm then had to deal with your stupidity. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. But we're at Asurans house! You won't have to take me anywh…" he was cut off by a glare form Yzak. "Meany." He said then pouted and took his can of pop.

"Two things of punch please Kira!" Rei asked, then gave one to Nikkoru and one for himself. Kira finished handing out drinks right as the movie started. When the credits began, a microwave beeped. When he returned, Asuran was carrying five bowls of buttered popcorn. He gave one to each couple and one leftover for whoever got it first.

The movie began and all that was heard was the munching of popcorn and pizza, the guzzling of drinks and Deakka and Yzak whispering to each other. They sat pretty much quiet all throughout the movie save a few rude comments shouted at the t.v. and laughter. When the movie had finished, Asuran got up and put another one in.

"What is it this time?" Kagari asked, but he just smiled and wouldn't tell her. The second movie began after the credits and title had been displayed, so no one but Asuran knew what it was. (Just so you know, it's 'Alien vs. Predator'). The movie got under way and everyone was watching intently. They'd gotten to the point of the movie where (for those who have seen it) the guy is taking a picture of himself inside the storage unit and something is rustling around behind him. Rakusu and Kagari were breathing harder and both screamed when the thing jumped out.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" they screamed in unison, and Kira and Asuran began to laugh uncontrollably. Kagari looked back at the t.v only to see that the 'thing' was an Arctic penguin! (2) She and Rakusu both blushed red, then Kagari started to beat Asuran until he stopped laughing. They all returned to watching the movie. Both girls screamed a lot during the movie, whether it was when someone was killed, or the Alien appeared or whatever. During most of the scary parts, Nikkoru was to be found burying his head in Reis chest, whereas Deakka was laughing his head off. (I did this too).

* * *

When it finished Rakusu was clutching Kiras shirt and shaking. Kagari had decided to take a nap and was still sleeping. Yzak had gotten free of Deakka and was on the floor at the feet of the chair.

"Gee Kagari.." Asuran started to say. "I didn't know you screamed like a girl!" he began to laugh but before he could do much, he found himself face planted into a bowl of popcorn. When he got out of the bowl, she was laughing like mad at him. In a playful mood now, Asuran grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at her. She ducked, and it hit Deakka who had been laughing also.

"That's it Zala, you're going down!" he said, then grabbed popcorn and threw it at the Justice pilot. Just as he threw (God, what next?) Yzak got up and it hit him in the face. Yzak whirled around and jumped on Deakka. The two fell over onto the ground rolling around as Yzak tried to strangle Deakka. Rakusu looked at Kira playfully.

"You wouldn't…" he said, then found a handful of popcorn being thrown down his shirt. Rakusu smiled at him innocently, then began to run as he chased after her with the extra bowl of popcorn. All the while Nikkoru and Rei stayed quiet on the couch, hoping no one would notice they were there.

"Hey.." Asuran shouted to Yzak and Deakka who had finished their little brawl. "Come here for a minute." He said and waved them over to him and Kagari.

"What?" Yzak asked.

"Well…" he did some hands movements, and gestured towards Rei and Nikkoru, and a bowl of popcorn left unattended. The three others nodded, and before Rei and Nikkoru could do anything, they were bombarded with a bowl of popcorn. Rei jumped out of the way in time, but Nikkoru ended up with popcorn all over him and the couch. Rei, who was now position on the back of the couch, launched himself like a cat at Asuran, and the two fell over another bowl of popcorn and landed on the floor with a thump. Then Rei grabbed a handful of the popcorn, and sprinkled it over Asurans face.

"NO one hurts Nikkoru but me!" he said, then let Asuran get up.

"Wow, you're really light." The blue haired boy said, and brushed himself off. But it was to no avail because no sooner had he got up then Kira and Rakusu came back around and knocked him over again.

"Ha!" Kira shouted at Rakusu as he threw popcorn at her. "I finally got you!" Rei helped Asuran up again, and the group calmed down.

"Well…" Nikkoru said while walking up beside Rei. "That certainly was fun. Shouldn't we clean up before anything else?"

"Yeah, I'll go get a vacuum. You guys pick up what you can in here please." Asuran said, then went to find a vacuum. The seven other teens started to pick up the bits of popcorn and overturned bowls and soon after, Asuran returned with a vacuum. After ten or so minutes of vacuuming, the room was clean, and the bowls returned to the mini bar.

"Now that we're all clean, what to do now? Is it safe to assume no more movies?" Rakusu asked while going to stand beside Kira.

"Yup, at least I think so." Deakka agreed with her. "What should we do oh host and captain of mine?" he asked Asuran. Asuran paced for a while in front of them then snapped his fingers.

"You have an idea?" Nikkoru asked.

"No, I just felt like snapping my fingers. Oh wait! We could play a game."

"What game?" Kagari asked.

"Well, lets go to the game room and see what there is."

"You have a game room to? Let me guess, it's the same size as this room?" Rei asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Actually, it's a bit smaller then this one, but yes." Rei just stared at him, open mouthed and in awe.

* * *

Asuran led his friends into another huge room. This one was the same as the last save that is was a bit smaller and was painted a light shade of violet. In the middle was a large billiard table (pool table) and all around the walls were shelves as games, books, c.d.'s, a really large really expensive stereo system, a few couches and yet another mini fridge.

"Asuran, how many mini fridge's do you own in this house alone?" Rei asked.

"Um.. I think about ten to twenty." He replied. Rei whistled the classic 'holy frigging crap' whistle and Asuran just stared at him and smiled.

"Never seen so much stuff in one place eh?"

"Hell yes! I mean, your house is the size of the whole friggin block!"

"Hey! Who wants to play twister?" one of the two girls shouted, and Nikkoru was first to accept the challenge.

"Bring it on ladies and prepare to get whooped!" he said, and went to help set the mat up. Whilst they set up, Kira and Rei went through the c.d.'s and picked five to put in the stereo. (Actually, it could hold at least ten, but they wouldn't need that much music!) They chose Japanese music, and such artists as See Saw, Ayumi Hamasaki, Tanaka Rie, T.M. Revolutions and many more. Most of the c.d.'s were cdr's and homemade even though Asuran could probably buy every single c.d. ever created. The music started off with Wheel of Destiny by See Saw and the game went underway.

The first contestants were Nikkoru, Rakusu, Kagari and Rei. Deakka and Yzak took turns spinning the spinner. Within ten minutes, Nikkoru and Rei were the only ones left. They battled on.

"You're going down Blitz man!" Deakka shouted on the sidelines over the music, but Nikkoru paid no attention. He kept his mind focused on what he was doing. _Fools._ He though. _If only you knew that along with piano, I also took ballet lessons. _The game continued for another five minutes, when Nikkoru had to make the hardest move of the whole game. He had to practically do the splits, and Rei was hoping for an easy victory. But, alas, he was cheated out of it, for Nikkoru slid his leg and it hit the spot. Everyone gasped, for he was now doing the splits.

"Holy crap! You can do the splits?" Rei shouted, getting concerned for his victory.

"Yes. Never under estimate your opponent!" he said, then very unfairly kicked Reis legs out from under him. He fell onto the mat, then attacked Nikkoru.

"Cheater!" he shouted and began to attack his boyfriend, but Nikkoru was to fast, and got up and out of the way.

"I didn't cheat, I was saving you the pain of the next move!" the green haired boy said through laughs.

"You did so!" Rei said while getting up, and launched himself at Nikkoru. He caught him around the waist, and they both fell onto the couch, with Rei on top. "Now, apologize please!" he said smugly, starring down at Nikkoru.

"Break it up or get a room!" Kagari said, and pulled Rei off Nikkoru. "We need to watch the boys play now! This should be hilarious!"

"Absolutely!" Rakusu broke in while slinging her arm over Rei and Nikkorus shoulders. "I bet Yzak and Deakka will loose first."

"Why do you say that?" Deakka said, taken aback.

"Well, before your third turn, you and Yzak will probably have killed each other!" Kira said, and earned a glare from Yzak.

"You're on Kira! Ten bucks says you and Asuran are out first!" Yzak shouted at the brown haired boy.

"Fine, ten bucks!" Kira shouted back, and the game began. Asuran and Deakka just looked at each other and shrugged. Rei, Nikkoru and Rakusu made themselves comfy on the floor next to the game, while Kagari sprawled over the couch with the spinner. "Good luck to you Yzak, just be ready to pay up!"

"I think you'll find that you'll be paying!" he said back, and Kagari spun the spinner and got ready to begin her devious plan.

"Right hand green!" she called out, and the match began. Unlike the previous game, it took twenty minutes before any one got out, and it was soon only Yzak and Kira lefts on the mat.

"Left foot blue! Left hand yellow! Right foot red!" she shouted as she spun, but unknown to the players, she was just picking random ones, trying to see what positions the two boys could twist themselves into. The game got tense, and ten minutes later, Yzak and Kira were really screwed. They were both wound around each other in a way that if one moved slightly, they'd both fall over.

"Right hand green!" Kagari shouted. _This is it!_ She thought. _The final painful move! We'll see who can do it. It'll be hilarious!_ Everyone was silent, and only the music made noise. Yzak and Kira were both trying to figure out how to get to the spot. Kira formulated a plan to win when Yzak moved and caused him to fall.

"Take that Kira!' he said triumphantly. Kira blinked, and stared at the silver haired boy.

"What did you do?" he asked, quite in awe of what just happened.

"Nothing, I knew you were planning something, so I just waited, and as soon as you started to twitch, I moved my hand and made it. You however weren't concentrated and fell. Pay up please!" Yzak said and grinned evilly.

"You wish!" Kira said, and sat beside Rakusu.

"Liar, I'll get you later." Yzak said happily, and sat next to Deakka. He received a big hug from his boyfriend, and a kiss. Kagari made a gagging noise from the couch, but they ignored her and Asuran shushed her.

"Well, that was interesting!" Rakusu said as Kira gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, we need to have a final round!" he stated.

"No way. Nikkoru's gonna kick my butt." Yzak said, and Nikkoru smiled.

"Am I now the ultimate champion of twister?"

"Yes, have fun. How'd you do that man?" Deakka asked.

"I took ballet for five years. From the age of ten to fifteen." Everyone stared at him. "What? It was more fun then training, and I did it in my spare time."

"Gee, you're a piano player and a ballerina?" Yzak said.

"Yes, and you're a flexible harpist." Nikkoru said in return.

"Oh you got burned!" Deakka said and punched Yzak in the shoulder. Yzak punched him back. "Ow." He said under his breath.

"Oh my!' Rei exclaimed. "Look at the time! We should be getting back soon."

"My god, has it been six hours already?" Kira said in shock.

"Yup, well, almost. But you guys should get back, you've got school. We'll take you home. Deakka, Yzak, Kira, you are to stay the night here with me." Asuran said, and took the three 'abductees' back to the Academy. When they arrived, Asuran let them all out and shouted something at them.

"Get some sleep all of you! You'll have to deal with us again tomorrow! Bye!" he waved, and left to return home, were he and the three others boys would probably each some more and go top sleep. Rakusu bid Rei and Nikkoru a goodnight, and left them in the parking lot.

"Well, shall we go to my room then?" Rei asked.

"Sure, I need to sleep! I hope to never be abducted by them again…" Nikkoru lurched on his feet and nearly fell over. _Wow, tired by all that? Oh well_. Rei thought.

"Here here." he replied softly, and carried the sleeping Nikkoru to bed. A bush rustled as he headed in, and a person materialized from behind it and followed them into the building.

* * *

1. Sahara is a movie that has been newly released. It is really funny, is suspenseful and a great over all movie! It's like an Indiana Jones movie but without Indiana Jones. (I saw it in theaters with my mom.)

2. When I watched AVP (on a bus at night) I nearly screamed when the penguin popped out too. It was really funny for the guy I was sitting beside.


	8. The mystery man

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, nor do I own any of the chars or songs.

* * *

The mysterious person followed Rei as he went to his room. The person stopped as the teen began to open the door to his room, and go in with another boy in his arms who had obviously fallen asleep. _Those must be Rei Za Barrel and Nikkoru Amarfi, just like she told me._ The person thought. He went up to the door as it closed, but there was no hole, so, he made his way back to the destroyed room. His note was still there, just where he had left it, but it had remained untouched. _I'll have to give it to the boy myself then. _He though then made his way over to the balcony, and jumped out.

He did a few flips, and landed smoothly on the ground, not making any noise, and ran quietly out to the main street where his car was waiting. _I'll get home, and write up another report on their movements._ He thought while turning the radio on and leaving to return to his house. He sighed as the same old news greeted his ears.

"Peace has been restored to PLANT and EAF! The battle of Jachin Due has ended and Gilbert Dullindal has been elected Chairman and he and the head of the EAF have reached a peace treaty which should last for at least two years, hopefully more and…" he turned the radio off. _Nothing good on. Only all this crap about peace and treaties. Those poor fools have no idea how far from peace we really are._ He thought back to his time as a Gouf pilot, and sighed again. _So little do they know…_ He turned into the driveway of a small house and shut the car off. He stepped out, and was greeted by a woman with long green hair in a plait. He slammed the car door shut.

"So, I take it he has not received the note yet?" she asked.

"No, he has not. I'll have to give it to him myself it seems." He replied.

"Well, at least he has become friends with the other boy, yes?"

"More then friends."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow.

"They seem to be a couple now. Am I allowed to go inside now?"

"Oh heavens yes! Sorry. Well, I have to get back, but I'll meet you here tomorrow night at the same time. Continue with your work. There may still be hope."

"Hope died when Patrick fired the Genesis. I doubt it will come back." He said, and spat on the ground to put and emphasis to his point.

"Have faith dear, and don't do that. You'll ruin the driveway." She said and walked towards her car parked on the road.

"One more thing!"

"What?" she turned around and faced the orange haired teen.

"What about her… the violet haired girl. Torina is it?" the woman paused.

"Well, she'll have her role in this as well. Goodnight!" the woman got into her car and drove off. _Where does she go after our meetings?_ He thought, then opened the door to his house and stepped inside and closed the door quietly.

* * *

After entering his house, the orange haired teen got ready for bed, and started writing in a black and red journal on his bed. He looked about his room. Everything was in place, the books, journals, years of spying and detective work, all in place. _Good, no one has been in here. My mother would kill me if she was alive to read any of these._ His mother had died in the destruction of Junius-7 or the Bloody Valentine. He was just like his mother. Same flamboyant orange hair in a short weird style, and the same blue eyes, caring and warm. He had moved to the PLANT after she had died, and had lived the rest of his life alone in the little bungalow, save for the woman.

It was the green haired lady who had found him one day, and she asked him to do something for her. From then on, he became her spy, and did as he was told. She taught him all sorts of techniques of 'how not to be seen'. (Monty Python lol!) and to be the perfect spy. Hence how he could jump off a balcony and land unharmed. It also helped that he was a Co-ordinator. The lady had forced him to go to school until he was sixteen, then for the past year or so, he had been her personal bidding in repayment for helping him earlier on. From then on, she and others had simply called him Spy because he would not tell her or anyone his real name, just like a spy and because he claimed it was the nickname given to him by his brother.

Every night, Spy had written in a journal, and had filled at least twenty of them in the past three years. He wrote every night about his findings of each day, or just to talk about how he felt. It made him feel secure to write, and he loved it. He'd write stories in them too, and had already written several works of fiction. But the main reason for keeping them was to record all of the information he learned while spying. Tonight's entry was to be short though, because he had lost sight of the two boys after they entered that house.

_Wow. My life is pure routine._ He thought. _All I ever do is spy, come home, report in and write. Maybe I should get some friends. No! You need no one! No one ever cared and never will. You are independent and alone, deal with it._ His thoughts to himself were usually like this. Arguing with himself about being lonely, and getting friends. He had developed a bit of schizophrenia over the years, but the lady always helped him when it got to severe.

_I wonder what she does. All I know is that she's a mother, has a job during the day and gets me to spy for her. Gee, I know practically nothing on her! Maybe she should be whom I spy on. That would be funny. The master gets spied upon._ _But then again, I have never told her my name. Guess it works out evenly. _He finished writing in his latest journal and turned the light off. Then he thought for a while before going to sleep. _I wonder, what is the whole point of this? Why does she need me to spy for her? I mean, they have nothing to do with her in any way. But that green haired boy seems so familiar to me. Nikkoru. And his friends are those of the La Krueze team. All I ever was was a Gouf pilot, nothing important. So why am I involved in all of this? Why?_ He fell asleep, still contemplating why.

* * *

_(dream begins)_

_The orange haired teen is running across a large soccer field. He is running after his older brother and they are playing a game of tag._

_"Come back! Wait, I can't run that fast!" he shouts out. His brother turns, and runs towards him. "Watch out!" he shouts again, and soon he is being tackled to the ground._

_"I win." The older boy replies, and helps his brother up. They share a laugh when all of a sudden the ground starts to shake._

_"What's going on?" he asks his brother._

_"I don't know. Wait here, I'll go find out!" the older boy starts to run off when he is called back._

_"Don't leave me!" the younger boy shouts. His brother returns._

_"Hey don't worry. It's nothing I bet. Just wit here, and I promise I'll be back." He says, and ruffles the younger boys' hair. "I promise." He runs off again, leaving his brother in the middle of the field. Soon after, the ground shakes even more, and the teen falls over. His brother has disappeared over the ridge, out of his sight. The ground shakes again, and he can hear loud breaking noises. A woman runs towards him._

_"Dear! What are you doing all alone? The PLANT is breaking apart! You have to get to a ship."_

_"But my brother told me to wait here for him. He promised he'd be back soon. I'll be alright thank you."_

_"No you won't!" the lady says, and grabs his wrist. "You are coming with me young man, and we're going to board a ship."_

_"No! I have to wait for my brother!" the lady turns around and slaps him in the face. He holds his hand to were the red mark is beginning to appear. _

_"If you wait for him, you will die! You are going to come with me quietly or I shall take you by force! Understand?" he nods slightly, and allows her to drag him to one of the evacuation ships. There are several people on the ship, but his brother is not one of them. He runs to one of the officers._

_"I have to get off this ship! My brother…not here…" the man says no, and pushes him away from the door. He stumbles backwards and into a blue haired boy about his age. "S..sorry!" he stutters. The other teen looks at him and smiles._

_"It's okay. I heard you talking to the officer, your brother is not here?" he asks._

_"Yes. We were playing in the field, then he went to find out what was happening, then the lady came…and…and.." he started to cry. The other teen gave him a hug and whispered in his ear._

_"Hey, it's okay. I'm sure he's on another ship worrying about you." The orange haired boy looks up._

_"Really?"_

_"Really. Here, come sit down with me, and we'll talk." He and the boy sit down by a window, and begin to talk._

_"My name is Asuran. Who are you?"_

_"My name is ­­­Spy." (1)_

_"That's an odd, but very nice name. Where are your parents Spy?" Spy's' eyes opened wide as the realization hit him full force. "I don't know where my mother is, but I'm sure she's on a ship, maybe with your brother and family."_

_"Yes….maybe…" Spy replied, then the thrusters were put on, and the evacuation ship left through an escape route and joined the other ships. The two teens looked out the window, and watched in horror as Junius-7 exploded, taking with it thousands of lives. Later on, he fell asleep crying. Asuran gently stroked his head, to quiet him down while thinking about his mother._

_(dream over)

* * *

_

Spy woke up sweating, and realized he had been crying. That was the fourth time in a row he'd had the dream. In reality, it wasn't a dream, but the horrifying truth of his family's death. He owed that lady his life, and he owed Asuran for being a friend when he needed one. After the event, when he and Asuran had said their good-byes, he had realized just who that boy really was. Asuran Zala.

Spy turned over, and rolled off of his bed, hitting the floor, and springing up like he had been taught. He got dressed, grabbed his journal and a pencil and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. After a hearty meal, he left in his car, and drove to the Academy to continue with his 'observations' as he liked to call them. On the drive over, he continued to think about whether his brother had survived or not.

For years he had thought about it, but had never come to an answer. He just assumed all of his family dead, seeing as no one had ever tried to find him. _He promised me he'd be back. He promised. But he lied, just like all people, be they natural, Co-ordinator or both._ He thought bitterly, and pulled into the parking lot os Li Havest Academy. He jumped out of his car and ducked when a group of four boys walked past. Two of whom were hugging while walking, and the other two. One of which was Asuran.

Spy desperately wanted to jump out and say hi to his old friend, but knew that his missions would be in jeopardy so he remained hidden. When they had passed, he followed them until he found out where they were going. He made his way there and arrived first. It was Reis room. He jumped up to the balcony, did some freaky acrobatic moves, and landed softly on the concrete. He listened in on the conversation.

"Good morning Rei. God, I hope they decided not to come today." Nikkoru said.

"I know. But I bet they have. We should dump them on Rakusu today. Rei replied. The two boys were getting dressed while talking, and Spy turned away. _Wow, they must be the couple!_ He thought, then chuckled to himself.

"Well, I'm dressed, let's go." Rei announced, and he and Nikkoru left to meet Rakusu in the dining hall. This was Spy's chance. He opened the glass door, and searched around the room. He didn't find anything of importance, and was about to leave when something caught his eye. Spy walked over to the wardrobe and picked up the sheet of paper. It was the piano music for his favorite song. He picked it up to look at when suddenly the door re opened, and Rei came in. He saw Spy and shouted.

"Nikkoru!" before the green haired boy could enter, Spy made his way to the balcony, and had jumped off and disappeared. Rei and nikkoru rushed to the side of the balcony and looked over. There was nothing. Spy was breathing loudly as he waited silently under the balcony, out of the sight of the two boys. _That was to close!_ He thought. _I have to be more careful._

He waited until the boys had left, then made his way to the music room. If he was correct, they would be playing it, and he really wanted to hear it. Maybe if he was careful, and no one was in there, he would be able to play his favorite instrument! NO, that would be to dangerous. He entered the music room through a back window, and halted when he saw the scene before him.

* * *

It was the green haired lady! The woman he worked for was a music teacher! He stifled a gasp but it was to late. She turned around and saw him. Her eyes opened wide, and she walked towards him. There was no where to run, so he stayed put and waited for what would happen next.

"Spy! What are you doing here?" she whispered at him.

"Well…" he paused. _Should I tell her the truth?_ "I was in the boys' room and one of them came back and saw me so I got away. But I had seen the music to my favorit song and I wanted to hear them play it so I came here and.. and…" she silenced him.

"Oh well. Don't worry about it. Now you know I'm a music teacher, but I won't tell you my reasons to have you spy. You may stay and listen t my students perform, but after, you must leave. We'll talk this evening about these things."

"Thank you." He said, and sat down where she motioned for him to sit. He would be able to hear the music, and stay out of sight of the people. Soon, people came into the music room, and the lady spoke to them.

"Welcome my servants of music. Are you all ready to perform today?" she sung out. They all mumbled yes or some other response. "Who'll go first? Oh! My, welcome back you five. Are you going to perform with my students?" he leaned over and looked at who she meant. It was Asuran!

"Yes." He said. "And I will go first if no one objects." He said, and she agreed. He got up, and came back with a viola and his partner (Kagari) got a cello. They began to play and Spy was enchanted by the music. They were playing a sweet, yet sad song. When it finished, the next to people got up. One had a clarinet, and the other was singing. (Kira and Rakusu). Rei and Nikkoru player their duet, and Spy enjoyed it a lot! They made his favorit song even better then ever. Next came an interesting pair. It was the two guys from before, and one had a guitar, the other a harp.

"Before you begin.." the lady said. "I must comment on your very unusual arrangement. Good luck." The two boys looked at her, then began. It was the most beautiful thing Spy has ever heard! It was a calm and soothing song. The guitar played a sad Spanish type song, while the harp played a tranquil Celtic song. Both sounds intertwined with each other, and created a perfect melody. The green haired lady was awe struck at the quality of music the two boys were making together. They finished on the same note, and the class erupted in clapping.

"My God! Apollo would be proud to hear you play! That was amazing!" both boys took the complements to heart, and sat back down. The lady spoke to the class about something and the bell rang shortly after she had finished. The students left the room save the two boys.

"Miss Clarksdale?" the silver haired one spoke. _So, her name is Miss Clarksdale._ Spy thought.

"Yes Yzak?"

"Thank you very much for letting us be in your class and for lending us the instruments."

"Why, you're very welcome. And I thank you for playing such and amazing piece of music! When did you two learn to play that? Surely not overnight?"

"Actually," the blond haired boy began to speak. "We learned it a long time ago when we were younger and growing up together."

"Amazing. Well, It was wonderful to meet you and I hope you'll visit again."

"Oh you can count on that! It's fun to make things harder for Nikkoru!" the blond haired boy spoke again, and the two left the room together.

"Alright Spy, come out now please." He came out and bowed to her.

"Thank you for letting me stay."

"Your welcome. Do you know how to play and instrument?"

"Yes Miss Clarksdale. I can play the fiddle, but not as well as these people can pay their instruments."

"Would you like me to teach you?" Spy looked at her and smiled.

"More then anything in the world!" he said.

"Well, then come back after school is done, and I'll teach you for an hour or so every second day. How does that sound? You'll also get a few nights off for yourself.""Thank you so much!" he said, and gave her a hug. She returned it and smiled.

"You can have the day off today. Nothing much is going to happen. See you tomorrow!" she said, then left him standing in the middle of the room.

* * *

Because he had the day off, Spy went home, got some of his money, and went downtown. He caught the bus and took it to thew music store. _Wow! Lessons! Mother would be so proud, and I get some free time in the week. Wonderful! _He thought, then got off the bus and entered the store. He bought himself a very good and somewhat expensive fiddle then took the bus to the park.

When he got there, he examined his new purchase. _I really shouldn't do that again. I'll have to get a job soon._ He thought while walking through the park with his new fiddle. After the supposed death of his family, he had been given all of the money, and he had acquired the little house which had belonged to a distant relative who had died. The money was ample, and was only now slowly receding. He had only used it to buy food and necessities and journals. This new purchase would put him down some, but he'd still have enough for another year or so but getting a job would help anyway, now that he had some free time.

He sat down next to the river and took out his fiddle. It gleamed an shone in the waning sunlight, and it seemed to glow. He picked up the bow and the fiddle itself and tried out a few notes. They were crisp and clear. He played some little songs he remembered from his youth, and soon found himself relaxing and unwinding. They were short songs, but it made him feel better to play them.

Some people had stopped to listen as he practiced, and would move on when he finished. A little girl even came up and gave him a coin. He took it and thanked her, and she smiled and ran back to her parents who smiled at him in turn. _How innocent she is. I sure hope the peace lasts and she'll never have to see what I've seen. _He thought. Before returning home, he stopped by the Academy. He put his fiddle case down, and made his way into Nikkorus old room. There, in the middle of the floor was a note. He took it, read it, then wrote a reply message on the back. He placed it in the middle of the room, collected his fiddle, and made his way home again.

He got home, pulled out his journal and began to write. So much to tell! After twenty minuets of writing he set the journal down and went to have some supper. He put the fiddle away in a safe spot, then went to sleep. He dreamy of music, and the upcoming meeting he would be having with four people.

* * *

1. Spy is not his real name, but as I wrote, is the nickname his brother gave him, and he kept it to honor his brothers memory.

Author Note: Spy's real name is never told in this story because I want no one to know his real name until it is necessary. Just so you know, Spy is a Gundam Seed Destiny character and hint, hint for those of you who have seen the series, you should know now who it is! For those who haven't, you'll find out later on. Jenipher :D


	9. A secret meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, nor do I own any of the chars or songs.

* * *

Another day of school passed for Nikkoru, Rei and Rakusu, but this one was odd. In the morning, some one had been in Rei and Nikkorus room, but had gotten away. As Rei later told them, the intruder had been looking at the piano music. They had a very nice music lesson, were they all got to play their songs and duets. Yzak and Deakkas' had been the best of all, or so they all agreed. Science had been canceled due to Miss Dawroe having a sick mother and had to leave thus they had all slept in until second class had started.

At lunch, the teens had all eaten together in Elyssia, and talked about the break in of the morning. They all came to the conclusion that it was just some person who had an interest in music. Mr. K was surprised to see Deakka still alive, and embarrassed the four boys further by making them talk about what had happened to have Deakkas' life spared and then they (being the class) had to read aloud their essays.

In math Mr. Voshira was happy that the four boys were leaving, but was very annoyed when Rei and Nikkoru told the truth about not having done their math homework. That ended up in Mr. Voshira sending all six boys out and lecturing them. Finally, when the day ended, there was to be peace for the school. Rei, Nikkoru and Rakusu went with their friends to the terminal of the airport to see them off back to Earth then returned to the school.

"Do you have any idea who that teen was?" Rakusu asked Rei. They were all seated in his room (for once) talking about it intrusion.

"Not at all. And he didn't look like anyone here either."

"Have any of you seen Josh lately?" Nikkoru blurted in. They both stared at him.

"As a matter of fact, no. Since that day when he attacked us, he hasn't been here. You don't suppose the teachers found out that it was him who destroyed your room do you?" Rakusu asked. Nikkoru shook his head and spoke.

"Nope. Couldn't be. I never told anyone that it was him. I don't even know for sure if it was him to begin with. But whatever the case, he's gone. Good thing to."

"Well, it sure is curious. Maybe Zentani has a spy who watches us every moment of the day! Wouldn't that be funny!" Rei piped in. They all laughed a bit.

"Yeah, but why would she need one?" Rakusu asked in a cute voice, then burst out in giggles. "Hey, anyone heard when Torina's coming back?"

"Nope. But I think she'll be here by this weekend. Lets see, since last week when school started, we've had all this happen. I fear what will happen in the coming months." Rei announced, and scratched his head.

"Yeah. It's only been a week and a half since school started. Seems quiet coincidental that we've had so much bad luck. Must mean that next semester we'll be lucky!" Nikkoru cheered and the others joined him.

"I'd drink to that." Rei laughed.

"Hey, we still have to ask Zentani about the trip! If it is a go, we'll miss next semester. Damn. Bye-bye lucky days!" Rakusu said, then flopped backwards.

"How about we ask her tomorrow after school?" Nikkoru suggested.

"Sounds good." Rei said, then he too flopped on his back. Nikkoru followed suit.

"Hey, do either of you know when my room will be fixed?" Nikkoru asked suddenly. The others sat up.

"No why? You don't like being with me all night?" Rei said and pouted.

"No, of course not! If anything I'd stay with you forever, but I need to have my clavinova moved out of the music room." As Nikkoru spoke, Kobari flew over and landed on his shoulder. "And I think Kobari wants to go back to." He said while petting the bird.

"Yeah. Well, I think we should go to sleep now." Rei said. "It's almost bed time."

"What?" Rakusu shouted. "It's not even eighth yet!"

"I know, just kidding. Who's up for supper?" Rei asked, and Nikkoru and Rakusu raised their hands in the air. Rakusus stomach growled to add to the effect.

"Well then, let's go." Nikkoru said, and the three went down to the dining hall.

* * *

After having had supper, the three teens made their way to Nikkorus room. He really wanted to search through it again. He had told them that he kept thinking he was missing something, something important that had been left there. So they began to search around again. The door had been locked, but Nikkoru still had his key and had opened the door. After searching for a half hour, Rakusu sat down and sighed.

"Well, if there is something here, it doesn't want to be found." She said, exasperated. It wasn't hard to search, but they had to be over careful.

"Maybe we're trying to hard." Rei said, and sat down next to her. Nikkoru continued to search around.

"There's something here! I know there is! So why can't I find it?" he fumed then stopped. He walked past his two friends seated on the floor, and went over to the balcony door, or at least where it used to be.

"What is it?" Rei asked, and got up to join his boyfriend. Rakusu followed him.

"There's a piece of orange hair here." He remarked, and picked up the hair. Rei took it from his fingers and gasped.

"That guy from earlier this morning had orange hair!" he exclaimed. Both teens looked at him.

"You don't suppose he's been looking around my room to do you?" Nikkoru asked and Rei shrugged.

"I don't know, I just thought that.." he was cut off be Rakusu.

"A ha! Found it!" she said triumphantly.

"Found what?" The two boys asked in unison.

"Is this what you kept thinking about?" she said as she held out a note.

"Where was it?" Rei asked.

"On the door frame. Man boys are unobservant!" she said, and went back to where she had previously been sitting. The boys joined her.

"Well, what does it say?" Nikkoru asked anxiously. Rakusu cleared her throat.

"It reads_ 'To Nikkoru; You do not know me, but I have seen you and I have some information for you that might prove useful for you and your two friends about Torina. And what you four must do to prevent a war on Earth. If you have gotten this message, leave a message for me in your room if you choose to meet with me to discuss. If not, then burn this note and forget about what I have said. Sincerely, Spy.'_ How interesting."

"Do you think we should leave a message?" Rei asked. They both looked Nikkoru who was stunned. "Hello?"

"Yes. He said something about Torina and 'what we four must do to prevent a war on Earth'. I am curious to meet this 'Spy' and see what he knows. Do either of you have any paper on you?" Nikkoru asked. Rakusu pulled out a piece of folded paper, and a pencil from her pocket.

"Do you normally keep those in your pocket?" Rei asked. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes. It always proves useful in the end. Like now." She said then smiled.

"So, we just leave a message and he'll get back in contact with us right?" Nikkoru asked while writing that he would like to meet.

"It seems so. Leave it here. He probably comes every night to check." Rakusu said, and took the finished note from Nikkoru, and laid it neatly on the floor in full view of the balcony. "Now, I think it is time for sleep. Right Rei?" she said and poked him.

"Yes. Sleep well Rakusu!" he said, then the three teens went back to their rooms, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Nikkoru awoke earlier then Rei, and made his way to his room. In the middle of the floor he spotted another note, and he took it and went to wake up Rei and Rakusu. The three teens got dressed and ready for school, then went down and met for breakfast in the dining hall. They got food, sat at a table and then Nikkoru pulled out the note. (Note: the teens are referring to Spy as 'he' so that I don't have to write anything like they or the person. They have no clue of his gender.)

"So, our friend Spy returned last night did he?" Rei asked while taking a bite of toasted bagel.

"Yes he did. Must be quite the acrobat." Nikkoru said, and handed the note to Rakusu. She opened it and read what it said.

"Spy writes '_Nikkoru and friends, I am very pleased that you have accepted my invitation. I hope that you will join me at the park downtown by the river tonight, at nine o'clock sharp. I will wait for fifteen minutes. If you do not come, I will leave and never make contact with you again. See you there my friends. Sincerely, Spy.'_ Does he mean Fiddlehead Park?" she read, then asked.

"Must be. Well, can we all be there?" Nikkoru asked.

"Heck ya! Like I'd miss this. I'm in!" Rei said and put out his hand.

"Me too." Rakusu said, and put her hand on Reis.

"Me Three." Nikkoru said, and put his hand on top. "What about Torina?"

"We can ask Miss Clarksdale today." Rakusu said, and put her hand on top for Torina. "Four score! Let this meeting be prosperous and safe!" She said, and they all did a mini cheer. After breakfast, they left the dining hall and went to their classes.

"Well, it's time for science. See you in music Rakusu!" Rei shouted then he and Nikkoru waved, and went to their classes. They both had science, but if you remember, the first day Rei had missed because he was late. Rei and Nikkoru have the same classes and Rakusu simply shares music with them. Miss Dawroe was not there again, so Rei and Nikkoru went to music early. Miss Clarksdale was more then happy to let them in seeing as she had no first period class.

"Miss Clarksdale?" Rei asked the teacher.

"Yes Rei?" she replied.

"When will Torina rejoin us?" Nikkoru stated. Miss Clarksdale smiled.

"She will be joining you today after school if all goes well."

"What has she been doing?" Rei pressed, hoping to get an answer.

"Now, that's none of your business dear." Miss Clarksdale said sweetly, then went off to do some work before her class arrived. Nikkoru and Rei took turns playing the piano, and then practiced playing Into the West. The bell rang, and soon their music class was filing in. Rakusu came in and joined them by the piano.

"Seems quiet without our guests doesn't it? She asked and smiled.

"Sure does. I think everyone else is happy though!" Rei laughed out.

"Students!" Miss Clarksdale called out. "I hope the rest of you are prepared to play your songs. We shall begin!"

The rest of the class played theirs songs, and soon it was lunch. Rei and Nikkoru talked to Rakusu about the good news with Torina, and they all talked and laughed and shared stories. The rest of the day passed and soon, school had finished. The three teens where returning to their rooms after another boring day of school. Rakusu went to hers, and returned to Reis room with a surprise.

* * *

"Torina!" Nikkoru shouted in a startled voice and ran over to the violet haired girl and gave her a hug. Rei went over and hugged her too.

"How have you been?" Rei asked and took her over to a chair that she could sit in. Rakusu sat on Reis bed and the two boys sat on the floor.

"Good I guess. More importantly though, how have you all been?" she asked.

"Well…" Rakusu giggled out. "Some of Nikkorus friends came for a day or so to visit and we… um… How should I put this?" She asked, turning to Nikkoru.

"Had an awfully amusing time! Or at least Mr. K did." Rei laughed.

"What do you mean?" Torina asked.

"Well…." Rei began. He then proceeded to tell her all about what had gone on while she had been gone. She laughed, and smiled at the memories, but Nikkoru noticed she was a bit edgy.

"You okay Torina?" he asked. This question caught her off guard.

"Yes. Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" she said a little too edgy. Nikkoru decided to drop that conversation.

"Oh yes!" he said and looked at Torina. "Another thing, read these notes." He said while passing her the notes from Spy. She read them through and gasped.

"Quite interesting. Am I going to the secret meeting too?" she asked.

"Yes, if you wish." Rakusu replied. "Oh, and do you know who this Spy guy is?"

"No, but the orange hair seems familiar to me. Very familiar. I think I knew some one with orange hair, and a nice smile. I don't quite remember who he is but I'm sure he's this Spy person."

"He? This Spy is a male?" Rei asked, semi shocked.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. Why? You thought it'd ve a girl?" Rakusu asked.

"Well, yes. I didn't know guys did acrobatics. My mistake." He said silently, and nuzzled his head into Nikkorus arm.

"Well, I guess we'll find out tonight at Fiddlehead Park yes?" Torina asked.

"You betcha!" Rakusu shouted happily and caused Torina smiled.

"It said nine o'clock right?" Rei asked.

"Yes. Hey, do you guys want to go now?" Nikkoru suggested. "Then we could spend the day at the park, meet, then come home."

"Sounds good to me." Torina said and got up. The other three followed suit, and soon they were all piled into Reis car and driving towards Fiddlehead Park. In the background, after jumping down from the balcony and hiding behind a bush, some one smiled and made their way after the teens in a car.

"Sounds good does it?" the voice said while driving. "Well, it will be, mark my words." The wind blew in the persons face, sending orange hair waving madly behind said person.

* * *

The four teens made it to Fiddlehead Park about an hour or so later. They had scanned around, but that revealed no one out of the ordinary. Nikkorus watch read 6 pm. 3 hours to go before the meeting. The four teens decided to feed the ducks in the river, then ran around and played tag and games like that. Sooner then they had expected, it was nine, and they made their way to the river, where Spy was supposed to be meeting them.

"No ones here. You don't think this was all a joke do you?" Rei asked, pushing the toe of his boot into the dirt, arm in arm with Nikkoru.

"Hey, you can't expect him to be here at exactly nine like we were." Rakusu said in Spy's defence.

"Or can you?" a voice said from behind them. The teens whirled around towards the river to see none other then Spy walking towards them. His orange hair waved in the wind that had suddenly come upon the park. "I am glad that you have come to meet me. This should prove to be an interesting night." He drew a gun and they all gasped.

"Who are you?" Torina asked in a commanding tone, stepping in front of her friends to protect them from the gun. "Why do you have a gun?"

"I am Spy. I have a gun to protect us from other spies who have been trailing after you secretly Torina. Or should I say Empress Torina, daughter of Emperor of Italy, El Giovanni Sadrefa." Torina gasped.

"How...how do you know!" she managed to stutter out.

"Well, I'm a spy. I have been trailing after you all since this school year began. I am very good am I not. Save that time I was looking at your music though." Spy said, and put the gun away. He then kneeled before Torinas feet and took her hand and kissed it! Torina blushed at this gesture.

"You have no need to bend Spy, I wish no formalities." She whispered, recalling her early years when she was treated like that by the villagers sometimes. Spy rose.

"My lady, I was sent by your mother to look after you in secret."

"You mean you work and spy for Zentani?" Rakusu asked, surprised. Rei just stared at him.

"I was right then. She did have a spy!" he exclaimed, remembering their talk from earlier.

"Yes, you were. I heard that conversation. Anyway, my lady, about what you, and your friends must do. You must return to Italy as soon as possible and reclaim your throne! The Earth Alliance forces have thrown your father in jail, and are ruling with an iron fist. The people of Italy are being taxed, and many are dying or being killed by the soldier. Almost every Co-ordinator in Italy is dead, save for those at San Gimignano." Spy paused to catch his breath. Torina had started crying.

"You mean…" she began, and stopped as a fit of sobs overcame her. Rakusu went to her side and hugged her.

"Yes. A mass exodus. All Co-ordinators are to either surrender and be transported to camps, or are killed. Your once Neutral nation is now on the side of destruction. And the man who let it all start is none other then…"

"The friggin pope!" Torina cut Spy off and hissed out the name. "That bastard! First he expels me from my country, dethrones my father, and now this!" she nearly screamed the last few words.

"Do not fear my lady. I will do anything to get you back on the throne. You four and I must leave this PLANT as soon as possible to resolve this matter."

"How soon to you mean?" Rei asked. He and Nikkoru had finally snapped out of the trance of Spys words. "We can't leave until at least Christmas break!"

"That is unfortunate. Are you sure?" Spy asked.

"Yes. Why, how bad is the damage done by the EAF?" Rakusu asked.

"More then you could ever imagine." Spy answered in a cold hard tone. They all stood silent for a few moments of thought. An owl hooted, the river gurgled, and all seemed to be trapped in time.

"Perhaps…we could leave after the concert. It is in a few months time." Nikkoru piped up. The others turned to him. "We could leave after we had preformed. I can get Blitz ready for then."

"And I my Zaku." Rei said.

"What about us?" Rakusu asked, motioning to her and Torina.

"You'll have to go with those two." Spy answered. "I will be taking my Gouf. But when we reach Italy, San Gimignano to be exact, Torina will have hers back. So Rakusu, we'll have to steal you one from the EAF."

"That should be fun." Rei said, and cracked his knuckles.

"Hold on, hold on!" Torina spoke out. "We hardly know you! Why should we be trusting you? You could a spy of that bastard pope!"

"Do you need proof? Ask your mother. Or see this." Spy rolled up his sleeve to his shoulder, and Torina gasped. There, in black on his shoulder, was a tiny brand with a number and a crown on top. "I was branded when I was young, and I never knew what it meant. I was born in Germany, then was sent to Italy when the war broke out between EAF and the German Government. I was branded so that all would know I was a trusted friend of the Royal family. My brother had one too, before he died." Spy looked down, and the shadows covered his face. Though shaded in darkness, Torina swore that she could see a tiny tear slip from his eye, and fall to the ground. She approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I believe you Spy, let us meet again to discuss." She said, then turned and walked away. The two boys followed her, but Rakusu stayed back a bit.

"What?" Spy asked her.

"Well, thank you very much for doing this for us. I hope we meet again soon. Sorry about your brother." She said, and bowed to Spy. He bowed back, and proceeded to disappear into the shadow.

"Rakusu!" Rei shouted at her, and she turned around and ran to catch up with her friends. They left the park contemplating what Spy had told them, and returned to the Academy.

* * *

"Well, thank you very much for doing this for us. I hope we meet again soon. Sorry about your brother." The pink haired girl said, and bowed. Spy bowed back to her. As she ran back to her friends, he slipped away into the shadows so no one could see him. He watched as the four teens walked away, oblivious to what was about to unfold before them sooner then they thought.

"No Rakusu, thank you. I will see you soon. Sooner then you think…" Spy whispered, then slid away into the darkness, and back to his home where he would write in his journal, then sleep.


	10. Meanings of life

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, nor do I own any of the chars or songs.

* * *

After returning back to the Academy, the four teens went to their rooms, and went to bed. Each one to dream about what Spy had said, and to watch in their minds what they perceived the damage and destruction to be once unfolded. The sunset slipped beyond the horizon, and the stars came out. Twelve hours later the sun rose once again, and with it, Torina. She got dressed silently, trying not to wake the still sleeping Rakusu, and made her way to the music room.

She knew from experience that her mother would still be there, planning the days lessons, and playing the different instruments to pass time. She followed the sweet sound of the piano and entered the room. Her mother, shocked to see her so early, played a wrong note that sounded disgusting compared to the others. Zentani closed the lid of the piano, and went to greet her daughter.

"I didn't know you woke so early dear. Why have you come?" she smiled and gave Torina a hug. Her hair was undone and flowed lazily to her knees at least. The greenness of it shimmered in the morning light, and blended sweetly with Torinas violet hair, which was also undone and falling over her shoulders slightly.

"Nor did I mother." She said and pulled out of Zentanis embrace. "Tell me everything about Spy, now." Zentani gasped and stared at her determined eyes.

"Well, this is awkward. I told him never to reveal himself. Why did he reveal himself to you?" she asked Torina, but the violet eyed girl dismissed the remark with a wave of her hand.

"You first. Answer my question."

"Very well. Sit down." Zentani said, while motioning to a chair. Torina sat down and crossed her legs. "Spy, is an orphan now. His family died at Junius-7. I found him wandering around the PLANT aimlessly, so I took him in for a while. I sent him to school secretly, so you wouldn't find out about him. Actually, his real name isn't Spy. He told me that he would never tell me his real name, and insisted on Spy. He also said it was the nickname his late brother gave him." She paused and sighed.

"Anyway, after you got accepted here, I decided to teach him how to be a spy so that he would be a secret bodyguard for you in case anyone ever found out about your true identity. He excelled at everything he did, so I gave him a more difficult task. After you told me about Rei, Nikkoru, Rakusu and everything that happened around you four, I decided to put him to the task of spying on all of you.

"Every evening, I would meet him at his home and we would talk for a while, and he would update me on everything that happened. When word of your father reached me, I told him about you and the problems in Italy right now. He promised not to tell you, but disregarded my orders." She looked away from Torina.

"Why didn't you tell me about the crisis in my country?" Torina asked, emphasizing 'my country'.

"Because you had just gotten over the shock of the vandalism, and I couldn't bear to see you go through it again. I was trying to protect you against it, but it seems Spy had other ideas. He met you all at Fiddlehead park last night, I know, he told me. So you now know all of the current events. What are you going to do about them?" Torina gasped, then stayed quiet. She thought over everything she had learned again, and came to a conclusion.

"We've all decided, being myself, my friends and Spy, to return to Earth after the concert via Gundams. I will find my Gundam, and stop the crisis before it becomes an all out war and exodus of my people. Be they Natural, Co-ordinator or a mix."

"I see. Is that why you came to see me? To get permission to go on this trip?"

"Yes. Do I have your consent?" there was a pause of silence between the two.

"Well, seeing as you are an Empress, I don't really have a choice do I?" Zentani replied, and receive the hugs and thank yous from her daughter. "Now then, you will have to have another meeting, thought this time I will be there. Go off now. Rakusu will worry if you aren't there when she wakes up."

"Thank you mother!" Torina shouted while running out the door. Zentani went back to the piano and started to play again while thinking. _Spy, what have you done? Oh what have you done?

* * *

_

Torina was able to slip back into bed just before Rakusu awoke. The two girls woke the boys up, and dragged them downstairs to breakfast. Once seated with food, Torina excitedly explained the situation and how they had consent to go.

"No way!" Nikkoru exclaimed.

"Yes. We will be departing after the concert. But there's one catch." Torina said.

"What?" Rei asked.

"Well, Zentani will be accompanying us to Italy." She said and sighed.

"Why's that so bad?" Rakusu asked, taking a bite of her cereal.

"Because I didn't want her to come. She'll get hurt, I know it."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine Torina. What's one more person along for the ride?" Rei said jokingly, and earned a weak smile from Torina. "Cheer up. Maybe we can still change her mind. Anyway, I think you should worry about school for now, and not what your mother will be doing. She's a tough lady. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Thanks." Torina said, then left the table and went to her class.

"You know what? I'm sure there's something she's not telling us about Zentani." Rakusu said quietly, just above a whisper.

"Gee, you think?" Rei said sarcastically then they all cleared their trays, and went off to class. Science was cancelled again. (emphasis on again) Mrs. Dawroe had to take her mother to a better hospital on another PLANT and wouldn't be returning for another few weeks, thus science was postponed until further notice.

"Alright! We get to sleep in!" Rei shouted enthusiastically.

"Yes, I guess. But poor Mrs. Dawroe. We should send her a gift or something." Nikkoru said while pulling Rei to the music room.

"Good idea. But what?"

"We'll think of something. In the mean time, let's go talk to Zentani."

"Deal." The two boys made their way to the music room and found a really odd surprise. Nikkoru stopped Rei at the door, and covered his mouth before he could say anything. Miss Clarksdale was talking to someone who had the same voice as Spy! The two boys listened in.

"You told them? Why on Earth did you tell them!"

"Because they deserved to know the truth!"

"But now it's tearing Torina apart! Didn't you think before about it?"

"Yes, and I figured the Empress deserved to know the truth! Her country and homeland is in terrible danger! Same as her father." There was an odd silence. Neither boys dared breath.

"I figured as much. Well, I am still terribly unimpressed with this action of defiance, but I guess nothing can be done about it. We will meet them soon and discuss this further, Don't think you've gotten away with this."

"I won't. Thank you." the person left, and an awkward silence filled the halls.

"Come in boys. I know you're there." Both boys jumped. They both filed into the music room and stood silent in front of Zentani.

"Sorry. We didn't mean to…" she silence Rei.

"It's alright. You've already met Spy anyway, so no harm done."

"May we use the piano?" Nikkoru asked, switching the topic.

"Of course! go ahead. I'll be back in an few minutes. Need to photocopy something." Miss Clarksdale said, and hurriedly left the room. The two boys sat down on the bench, and practiced scales first while talking.

"That was terribly uncomfortable!"

"I know. Watch out! You'll hit the wrong key if you don't pay attention!"

"Attention shmenttion! It's overrated anyway!"

"If you insist." The boys quieted down and concentrated on playing. The day passed on, and when the bell rang signaling the end of school, the four teens met up and went to the music room to practise. There, they earned a very big surprise!

* * *

Spy awoke the next day, stretched, and yawned while getting out of bed. He got dressed, ate breakfast, and got ready to go spying again. It really was a boring job sometimes. He went out to his car, with his fiddle, and drove to the Academy. He figured he'd have to face Zentani sooner or later, and he thought now would be a good time. He arrived at the Academy, and made his way to the music room. She was sitting in the middle of the room in a swivel chair. As he entered through the window, she turned around so fast, he jumped and fell to the floor.

She smiled then frowned, and he knew he was in for a very good 'verbal spanking'. He sat down on the chair provided, and let her fume out everything she needed to. Near the end, he started to fight back with reasons as to why he told Torina and the others. They reached an agreement, and she dismissed him, giving him the day off until his fiddle lesson. He left through the window, and stopped when he heard voices. He stiffened and listened.

"It's alright. You've already met Spy anyway, so no harm done." She said to the person or persons. He realized she was talking to Rei and Nikkoru, and left the building. He made his way back to the car, and drove once again to Fiddlehead Park. He smiled as the wind blew his hair out of his face. _What a time to be alive!_ He thought morbidly. _Fighting, dying, conspiracies, traitors…_

"Who could ask for anything more!" He sung out , (1) and smiled. He liked that song a lot. He liked musicals a lot in general, but never got the chance to see one. He sighed while turning into the gateway to the park. He got out of his car with his fiddle, and walked to where he had met the four teens the previous eve. He sat down, pulled out his fiddle, and began to play songs from musicals he'd heard on the radio. He played all day until lunch were he got something to eat, and just sat lazily by the river. He chucked the occasional stone into it and smiled as the water rippled.

_Just like life. Water is just like life. Things are going good until something comes and alters it. Then in time, it settles and returns to normal. Just like ripples. Just like Junius-7._ He stopped thinking and looked up. Someone had blocked the sun from his eyes. It was a little girl.

"Excuse me sir?" she asked in a cute voice. She had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yes? Is there anything wrong?"

"Um…could you possibly get my Frisbee down from that tree over there?" she asked, and pointed to a very bushy tree.

"Why certainly." He responded, and picked up his fiddle case.

"Thank you!" she said and smiled at him. Then she took his hand and pulled him to the tree. "I'll hold your case for you." She said, and took the fiddle from him. He started to climb the tree, and got to the top. He looked around the branches below and spotted the Frisbee. He retrieved it, then took a moment to glance around. _So beautiful!_ He thought while returning to the ground. _And that poor girl. Eventually she'll find out what war is like, and will loose someone she loves. I just hope it will be when she's older, and not now._ He jumped down, and handed her the Frisbee.

"Do you want to play with us?" she asked shyly, whilst her friends giggled from behind her. He put the fiddle case down at the bottom of the tree and smiled.

"I'd love to." He said, and joined the little kids in their game. He looked at them all. There where boys and girls, but wait! They were all disabled! The little girl who had come up to him was missing her leg from the knee down, and had a prosthetic leg. Others had no arms, legs, hands or other injuries. An older woman, about nine-teen or twenty, walked up to him and pulled him out of the game for a while.

"Excuse me sir, what are you doing?" she asked gently, obviously just wondering why he was playing with the children.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That blond girl over there asked me to retrieve her Frisbee, then to join them in the game. Is that okay?"

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure. Most people don't associate with myself or the children because they're…"

"Remarkably wonderful children?" Spy finished for her. She looked at him and smiled. Tears began to well in her eyes. Her eyes. They were pink! And her hair was so light and her skin so pale. She was an albino!

"I was going to say…"

"Amputees right?"

"Yes…most people ignore and shun the kids because of it. The don't come near us and keep their kids away. They treat us as if we're contagious."

"I see. Actually, I didn't realize they were amputees until we began to play. I guess that's because it didn't occur to me that they were injured. To me, they are still kids, no matter what. What's wrong?" he asked. She had begun to cry. He sat her at the base of the tree and she choked out a reason.

"You are a good person! You're the first one who had ever played with the kids or even talked to them. And I…I…" Spy held her in an embrace and calmed her down.

"It's okay. Shhhh. You want to know something?"

"What?" she asked and looked him in the eyes.

"Life is just like water.Things are going good until something comes and alters it. Like say, and accident. Then in time, it settles and returns to normal and you adjust to the situation as best you can. Just like ripples from a stone. "

"That is beautiful!" she gasped then pulled away from him and her eyes lit up as if something had just downed on her. Which something had. An introduction. "Oh my! I'm sorry. I'm Skark, Skark Fieldling." She held out her hand, and Spy took it to shake.

"I'm Spy." He replied.

"Pardon me, but that's an odd name."

"I know. I have a real name, but I don't use it for personal reasons. Spy was the nickname my brother gave me before he died."

"I'm so sorry." Skark said quietly.

"Don't be. He's sure as heck in a better place now." Spy said, trying to lighten the mood. Skark giggled slightly.

"You're right about that. Oh so right."

"Skark! Who's your boyfriend!" someone shouted. The two adults turned to look at were the voice came from. It was the blond haired girl. She shouted it again and giggled. Spy turned to Skark to notice she was blushing.

"Kyanna! You get your little butt over here now!" Skark shouted while getting up. Spy rose with her. The girl, Kyanna, stuck her tongue out and ran away playfully to rejoin the game. The other kids all giggled at the joke.

"Sorry about Kyanna. She's a real twerp at times."

"It's okay. She's got spunk, that's all. What happened to her?" Spy risked asking.

"Well, she was on Earth, at Orb to be precise when the EAF had attacked the Archangel. While the Gundams were fighting, she ran away from her parents to look at the machines. Soon after, a missile blew up the area where her parents had been. Both died instantly. The blast caused a boulder to fall from the cliff and pinned her lower leg. It was amputated and she was so morbid and depressed after that.

"The officials had heard of my services of an orphanage or whatever, and dropped her off with me. She's been here for a little over a year now, and it's amazing how much more optimistic she has become. I thought she'd never get better. I guess hope does do miracles."

"They sure do. Wow. How old is she?"

"Seven. She'll be eight soon. I think in February."

"That's disgusting." He remarked.

"Excuse me?" Skark said, stunned at his remark.

"How we make war, and injure and kill the innocent for money and power." Skark gasped at his sudden morbid thought. "Sorry. I guess, it's an aftershock from Junius-7. My brother and family died there. I was only thirteen. Two years have passed and I'm still sore about it. Sorry."

"It's alright. I was born a Natural in this PLANT. It was so odd to have an albino child, that my mother hid me on Earth in Orb. I came back here about five years ago, when I was fifteen, and started the orphanage. My parents had been killed too. They were thought to be Co-ordinators. Friends of my parents smuggled me back to this PLANT and I lived with them until I finished school." Skark then did something that shocked Spy. She took his hand and led him towards the children playing.

"Kids! Come here please! I want you to meet someone."

"Who's that?" a young boy shouted.

"That's the guy who got the Frisbee back!" Kyanna shouted.

"Yes. Everyone, this is Spy." Skark announced.

"Spy? Why that name?" Kyanna asked.

"It was a nickname my brother gave me. I treasured him very much. Who are you young Princess?" he asked the blond haired girl earning a bright pink blush from her.

"I'm Kyanna Tracy Marcipe. I'm seven!" she shouted happily at him.

"Pleased to meet you Kyanna." Spy replied, and bowed. She giggled happily.

"Yes, and these are…" Skark went on to introduce all the kids. There were fourteen in total including Kyanna. As she spoke to the kids about him, he thought to himself. _Amazing. These kids have gone through more in their early years then I have in an entire life! They are so strong, and so brave. Why can't the world realize this and stop the war to honor these kids and to make sure no more of them follow such tragedies?_

"Spy?" a young boy brought him back to reality.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Will you come play with us some more?" the boy asked. This one was Justin. He was suffering from lung cancer caused by second hand smoke from planes and fire.

"Why of course Justin! If Skark doesn't mind?"

"Go ahead. Have fun!" she shouted as Justin pulled Spy to go play with the kids.

* * *

A couples hours later, Spy found himself at Skarks house with the fourteen kids. He had offered to help her take care of them until he had his fiddle lesson with Miss Clarksdale. He had driven Kyanna, Justin and a few other of the kids in his car back to the orphanage, while Skark drove the others. It was a very impressive building. Fairly large and spacious, with a big garden and backyard. Skark had told him that some generous people had given donations to her to take care of the kids and to buy supplies.

"You really don't have to stay and help Spy." She said to him while they were moving kids into the house.

"Don't be silly! I'm more then happy to help. And if you ever need anything or any help, don't hesitate to call me." He replied while putting his phone number on the fridge.

"Are you sure?" Skark asked.

"Positive. Beside, you really need a lot of help!" She gave him a little punch on the shoulder and then told him the 411 on the place and the kids needs. She then took him on a tour of the building and offered him some refreshments. He spent the rest of the day there, running around, taking care of things, and basically helping out in anyway possible. The time went by and it soon came to be time for him to leave. Skark and the children went out to wish him good-bye.

"Thank you so much again for helping me!" she said.

"No problem. Remember, I'm always ready to help." He said, then placed his fiddle in the car. Then he turned around and hugged each of the kids good-bye. He walked up to Skark and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kyanna and the kids 'oooed' and 'awed' at this and she blushed.

"You take care now. Good-bye you guys!" he shouted and waved as he drove away from his new friends. Skark stood there for a while after he had left and sighed. There was finally someone to help her. He may not love her more then just a friend, but she was fine with that. _Quite extraordinary that one._ She thought while ushering the kids inside again. _I can't believe I fell in love so fast. He may not love me, but at least he's here to help. He'll make a great father one day._ She smiled, and closed the door.

* * *

1. The line Spy says is also a line from the song 'I got Rhythm' from the musical 'Girl Crazy' by George Gershwin. (I don't own that song)

Authors Note: Hello! Sorry about this being a longer chapter. I just had a lot of ideas for Spy and I found another good plot! I also did this to emphasize how damaging the battles were for the characters, and to stress a sort of anti-discrimination I guess. There are a lot of people in the real world who discriminate and prejudice against those who are different or amputees. I'm sorry if I have offended anyone. One more thing, sorry to keep you hanging to for those who want to know the surprise that the four teens got when they reached the music room! You'll have to wait until chapter 11. Jenipher :D


	11. Time Passing

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, nor do I own any of the songs or chars.

* * *

Spy drove to the Academy from Skarks house, and made his way, with his fiddle, to the music room. He hopped through the window, and greeted Miss Clarksdale quite cheerfully. 

"You seem awfully happy. What is it?" she asked. He placed his fiddle case on the table and told her all about Skark and the orphanage.

"Well, that's wonderful Spy! I'm proud of you." She was about to say something more when the door to the music room opened and in came in…

* * *

The four teens came into the music room and found an odd surprise! There was Spy, standing in the middle of the music room with a fiddle case on the table. They all stood shock still, staring at one another. Spy looked from them, to Miss Clarksdale, then turned to leave when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He was turned around to be facing none other then Torina. He smiled weakly and tried to leave again, but she stopped him. 

"Hello Spy!" Rakusu said happily and gave him a hug. He then received one from Torina. The two boys gave him handshakes.

"What are you doing here?" Nikkoru asked him.

"Well, I…" he stuttered. He wasn't scared of them, but nervous. It was fine to meet at dusk when night is falling, but not in broad daylight! They would be able to see his face! He looked from Torina to Miss Clarksdale, to Nikkoru.

"He came to get a fiddle lesson from me, and he will get it. You four go practise what you came to practise." Miss Clarksdale announced, and led Spy into one of the mini-music rooms.

"Wow! He plays the fiddle? Maybe he could play with us for the concert." Rei said while opening the piano.

"Yes. I wonder how good he is." Rakusu mumbled while getting her music ready and a music stand from the corner.

"Would you guys like to hear him play?" Torina asked her friends. They all looked at her. She went over to a drawer of her mothers desk and opened it. She prodded through the things until she found what she wanted. I tiny metal key.

"What good will that do?" Rei asked while sitting at the piano.

"Just watch." Torina said happily, then grabbed a chair to stand on and poked a hole in the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Nikkoru exclaimed.

"Shhh!" the violet eyes girl warned. She then opened a tiny swinging door in the ceiling with the key, and when it opened, the four teens could hear everything.

"It's the key to the 'music box'. I found it when I was away from you guys. It lets you hear any music in any of the music rooms, and some selected rooms throughout the school!" They all listened quietly as Miss Clarksdale talked to Spy, then he began to play. The song he played was sad, and tragic. It had a beautiful melodic and harmonic melody that soothed and yet made the soul restless. The teens gasped in awe at the music now filling the room they where in. When it stopped, Rakusu couldn't help but gasp loudly and began to clap. Miss Clarksdale heard the clapping and came out to 'investigate'. When she saw Torina standing on the chair below the music box she frowned then smiled.

"Bad girl Torina! But good for you." The green haired teacher said to her daughter. Torina cocked her head to the side in wonder as her mother brought Spy out into the big room. "Before you all began to listen, I asked Spy if he would be interested in playing with you at the concert. Any objections?"

"Actually Miss Clarksdale, we were going to ask him just now." Rei said and walked over to the orange haired teen. "What do you say partner? Are you in?"

"Well…" Spy paused to reflect for a moment. "Sure, why not!" The other four cheered and each gave him a high five. Then, they went about playing the song for him, showing him what to do and how it would sound. In the end, they had a singer, two pianists, a flutist and a fiddler. The teens talked and laughed about random things, and didn't notice when Zentani slipped quietly out of the room.

"Wonderful…. Simply wonderful." She said to herself while making her way to talk to some one. _I hope he'll have no problems with the kids going to Earth. I do, but once Torina has something in mind, nothing will stop her. Dammit! Why'd this have to happen? Why?

* * *

_

Well, the day went on, and the teens said their good-byes to Spy as he left for home. The four other teens made their way to Rakusu and Torinas room to plan stuff and to make the final decisions for the trip. The weeks passed quite quickly after that day at the park, their first encounter with Spy. The four teens had had their courses as regular, and Mrs. Dawroe had come back sooner then expected thus science was 'uncancelled'. No more sleep-ins for Rei and Nikkoru. They got together several times over the passing time with Spy to practise 'Into the West' and to finalize the trip and other things.

Meanwhile, Spy had been spending all of his free time with Skark and the children. Helping in anyway possible. Washing dishes, clothes, grubby faces you name it. He never realized there was so much work to be done and couldn't figure out how Skark had done it alone all these years. Without any help save a few of the older kids, who were no more then twelve years. They were the eldest. Skark was more then grateful for his continuous help. It made hers and the kids lives easier and more enjoyable. She also didn't mind having another older person to talk with in the evenings.

Spy had stayed over several nights at a time to help, and the kids loved him as a father. Skark found herself loving him more and more each day he was their to help her, but still didn't know if the feeling was mutual or just one sided. She found herself gazing at him for hours on end it seemed until Kyanna, who was the only one who know of Skarks new found love, would bring her back to reality. One day while Spy was driving over to stay the night, Kyanna stopped Skark while she was working, and somehow managed to get her to 'spill the beans'. (a.k.a.: tell the truth).

"Well, if you must know, I love him more now then ever before I think." Skark said while taking Kyanna upstairs to have a bath before Spy arrived.

"Why do you love him Skark?" she asked while getting into the tub. While Skark washed her hair and back, she talked to Kyanna about her reasons.

"Well Ky, I guess it's just him."

"Just him? What do you mean just him, Ain't there more?"

"Yes, there is. He's kind, considerate, wonderful and selfless. He has been giving up his own life to help us, and that makes him an overall great person." Kyanna turned her head to look at her 'foster mother'. (Because in a way, isn't that what Skark is?)

"Don't forget how cute he is." She said. Skark stared at the little girl in surprise.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, I said he's cute and you know it. Ain't he also five years younger then you? Isn't that a bad thing?" Skark drained the tub and let Kyanna dry off. "Are you going to answer my question or not?" she said quite indignantly while Skark helped her get dressed into her night clothes.

"Yes Ky, he is cute, but that's not everything you should look for in some one. And yes, it is alright to love some one younger or older then you. For instance, my mother was six years older then my father."

"No way? Was that when dinosaurs ruled the world?"

"Not quite that old you twerp!" Skark said and began to tickled Kyanna. The blond haired girl began to giggle and ran out the bathroom door. "hey Ky! Wait up!" Skark yelled while running down the stair after the blithe child.

"Catch me if you can!" she shrieked happily and ran towards the door. Just as she reached it, Spy opened it and she crashed into him.

"Whoa Ky! Watch out! Good evening Skark. I see you have your hands full." He said cheerfully, picking up Ky and handing her to Skark. He then went back to his car to get his things and put them in the guest room. When he came back down, Skark had assembled all the kids in the Iiving room. He sighed and sat down next to her and Rachel, the eldest child. She was twelve and had a prosthetic arm and was blind in one eye. She was quite mature for her age. According to Skark, her parents had died when she was to young to remember in a car accident. Drunk driver.

She had lived her life in the streets and was found by Skark one day while she had been begging for food. Rachel was Skarks first 'orphan'. At fifteen, her age at the time, Skark had decided to open her orphanage for kids. Fifteen! Spy couldn't managed to grasp the concept. Over the next five years, Skark had found or was 'given' the other thirteen children until this day. And because of the war, many more were waiting to be found by her or another orphanage. But because of all the kids were amputees, no one adopted from her, and thus her happy household grew and grew.

"What do we want to watch?" Skark asked the kids. They all grew excited and began shouting movies. After a while of argument, Justins movie won. It was 'The three Amigos' (1). They all settled down to watch. Skark and Rachel both snuggled into Spy and he sighed. _So this is what it feels like to have family? I've been without mine for so long I've almost forgotten.

* * *

_

After the movie had finished, Spy helped Skark drag, lift and piggy-back the fourteen sleeping or semi-conscious children top their various beds on the second floor. Then, he and Skark both got some hot chocolate and settled down together to watch an 'adult' movie. They settled on watching 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail'. (2) Little did either know, that while they watched, Kyanna, Rachel and Justin were watching them from the staircase.

"I bet they'll fall in love!" Rachel whispered. "Wouldn't that be romantic?"

"Yuck!" Justin whispered back. (hey, what do you expect from a five year old?)

"Well, for now, Skark loves him." Kyanna said, and the three children scuttled forward, closer to the two adults who, oblivious to the three children, laughed their heads off at the movie.

"Maybe they'll get married and we'll get to go to a wedding!" Rachel whispered excitedly. Justin just made a gagging noise. Both girls stuck their tongues out at him.

"Boys." The sighed in unison.

"Justin, Rachel, Kyanna, we know you're there. Come on out." Spy called. The three kids froze instantly, then obeyed orders.

"Why are you two still up? Skark asked, over the movie.

"Well, we were spying on you and Spy." Rachel said. "If you have to blame some one blame me. It was my idea."

"Blah, don't worry about it." Spy said, then motioned for the three kids to join him an Skark on the couch. They did, then resumed on watching the movie. At the end, the three kids were truly asleep, and Spy and Skark transported them to their bed again. Skark took Kyanna and Justin to their beds, and Spy took Rachel. Just as he was about to leave, she spoke up.

"Spy, do you love Skark?" this question caught him off guard, and he came back to sit on Rachel's bed. While stroking her hair he sighed.

"You know what Rachel? I think I am in love, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well…" she giggled sleepily. "because…" she yawned.

"Don't worry, go to sleep know and sweet dreams!" Spy whispered in her ear, and kissed her forehead as she fell asleep, only to dream about Skark and Spys weeding. As he got up and closed her door he whispered back to her.

"Yes, I do. More then anything in the world." He closed the door, and rejoined Skark to talk for a while. They sat down on the floor. She lying on her back and Spy sitting upright. They sat in silence for a while, then Spy spoke up.

"Why did you start so early?"

"What?"

"I mean, why did you decide to run the orphanage so early in life?"

"Oh. Well…" she sat up and faced him. "After I found Rachel begging, I thought about all the other children like her, all over the PLANTs, Earth and spaceship colonies. Then I thought, hey, wouldn't it be great if they had somewhere to live with a motherly figure and a family? I guess it was the longing of family that I had missed for so long in my life. Why are you here?" she asked. Spy sat rigged. "h, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Actually, I think it would be better to get it off my chest." He sighed, then began to tell Skark of his early life, and the promise his brother had made, and Junius-7 up until now, but leaving out the details of Torina being an Empress. "So, I've had a miserable enough life." He finished.

"Wow, imagine. Two people brought together in the midst of the wars. What are the odds of it happening? Lady Fate sure has smiled on me."

"How is that?"

"By meeting you. You've been of more help to me then anyone of the donations has. I mean, you're great with the kids, with financial stuff and fixing things. You came into our lives right when we needed the extra help, but couldn't afford it. Thank you." She said, then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much for everything." Spy blushed and smiled.

"Lady Fate has been smiling on myself to I guess. I've met new friends, learned new stuff, and met you. You and the kids feel like the family I have yearned for since the Bloody Valentine. I feel, I feel happy here. Happier then ever in my life. I thank you." When he finished, he leaned forward and pulled Skark into a hug. They stayed like that for awhile then came apart.

"It's late, we should get to sleep." He said.

"Alright. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight." The two made their way to their rooms to sleep. While lying in his guest bed, Spy thought over things. _Just like ripples._ He thought. _Just like water._ That was the last thing he thought before slipping into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Come morning, Spy awoke super early, and began to make pancakes. After an hour or so, the others all woke up, and came down stairs happy and bouncing off the walls. Skark joined him in cooking, and they then fed the kids. After breakfast, Spy and Skark drove the kids to school, then returned to the house to clean up. (3) The day passed quickly, and the two adults then picked all the kids up and drove them to the library to get books and movies. 

Because of the weeks that had passed, it was now only three days until the concert, and Spy was getting anxious. He still hadn't told Skark about having to leave, and really regretted it. But now that they all had the plans and everything in perfect order, he couldn't let his Empress down. _I guess I'll tell Skark and the kids before the concert. Maybe they'd like to come. I feel guilty leaving Skark on her own though._ He made his way into the living room that evening when they had returned from their weekly library trip.

"I have something to tell you all." He said. Skark stared at him in wonder, and the kids grew excited, wondering what it was he needed to tell them.

* * *

1. The three Amigos is a very funny and cheesy movie. I saw it on t.v. one night and loved it. 

2. Monty Python and the Holy Grail is one of the funniest movies you'll ever see. It has a lot of pointless and random stuff in it and is preformed by a bunch of English guys like John Cleese for example.

3. Whenever Spy went to the orphanage, it was always after the kids had come home from school. (save one time which was a holiday for them).


	12. Sealing a promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, nor do I own any of the songs or chars.

"I have something to tell you all." He said. Skark stared at him in wonder, and the kids grew

* * *

excited, wondering what it was he needed to tell them.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"In three days time, there will be a musical concert going on at the Li Havest Academy. First thing, I was wondering if you would all like to come. And secondly, after the concert, I will be…" he paused and stared at the expectant faces. "I will be joining four of my friends and we will be going down to Earth, Italy to be precise, in our Gundams to stop the EAF from forcing Italy to become allied nation with them." he sighed. Skark gasped and the other kids, or the younger ones at least, just stared at him. Those who understood gasped to.

"Why?" Skark asked, tears beginning to well in the corner of her eyes.

"Because, one of my friends is…" _Should I tell then or not? _"One of the friends I am going with is the Empress of Italy." They all gasped this time. He then went on to explain to them all about the mild facts about Torina and her past and about the new government being forced upon the Italian Nation. When he had finished, all jaws were hung wide open.

"You're not serious right?" Kyanna asked, hoping he was joking.

"I'm sorry to you all, but this is no lie. I really hate to be leaving you all after all these wonderful weeks, but we have been planning this since before I met you all. I truly love you all and am terribly sorry about this." he bowed his head.

"We would love to join you at the concert." Rachel stood up and said. She walked towards him and gave him a hug. "I am sad you're going, but I have faith that you'll come back to us. Do you promise?"

"I do." He said, then swept Rachel into a big hug. Then he gave all the other kids hugs in turn. He turned to Skark. She was now crying freely.

"Must you?" she asked while hugging him and burying her head in his shoulder.

"Yes. I am really sorry. But I promise, with God as my witness, that I will return and when I do, we'll all live together happily as a family." He began to cry to. "The concert is in three days time. I will leave shortly after it. Hey, how about I bring you all back a souvenir? How does that sound? It's not a bribe, but a consolation and seal to my promise of coming back." The kids cheered, and Skark let go of him. She looked deep into his eyes and spoke.

"Don't be like your brother, come back to us." She whispered, then wiped her eyes. "Who wants to go get ice cream?" she asked.

"My treat." Spy finished. Skark flashed a thank you smile at him, and they left to get ice cream.

* * *

Spy spent his last two days and nights with Skark and the kids. Rarely leaving save to practise with his friends, and to finalize the finalized plans for after the concert. The night of the concert came around to fast for him, and he wished he had more time. A couple hours before it started, he went to pick up Skark and the kids. They were dressed very nicely, and Spy couldn't help but admire Skarks beauty in her form fitting dark green knee-length dress and green shoes. Her hair was curled and bounced loosely on her shoulders. She wore little make-up. Only some mascara and lip gloss.

"You look beautiful." He said to her.

"Thank you." She replied and blushed slightly. They left for the Academy with Skark and Spy driving, and arrived there shortly after. He took them all into the school and into the main hall where the concert was to be held. No one was there save Nikkoru, Rakusu, Rei and Torina. They saw him come in and a round of hugs was issued. Then, he introduced them all.

"Skark, kids, these are Rei, Nikkoru, Rakusu and Torina. You guys, this is Skark and the children from the orphanage." He pointed to each one as he said their name. Handshakes were passed about, and then Kyanna stepped forwards.

"It's an honor to meet you Torina." She said while hugging the violet eyed girl. Torina mouthed to Spy _'Explanation?'_ to which he mouthed back _'Later'._

"Well, we have to go practise. I'll see you all later yes?" Spy asked his group.

"Yup! Good luck!" Justin said and gave Spy a high-five. "We'll go sit now." He smiled and toddled off. The others followed after.

"Good luck, break a leg." She said to Spy and hugged him. "We'll be awaiting you after the concert before you leave." She then kissed him on the cheek and followed the kids to where they decided to sit. Front row of course.

"So Spy, got a girlfriend I see?" Rakusu giggled and pulled him along to the music room to practise one final time. Torina sighed, and Rei smacked his forehead. Nikkoru simply smiled. Once they arrived, Miss Clarksdale welcomed them with hugs.

"So, you're all ready to go to Earth?" she asked.

"Yes. All our stuff is packed in the Gundams at the base, and they know we will be coming after tonight's concert. Chairman Dullindal has arranged for everything." Rei announced.

"Good, good. Everyone has a machine to use?"

"Pretty much. I will be taking Rakusu in the Blitz, Rei will take Torina in his Zaku Phantom, Spy has his Gouf and you…?" Nikkoru stated.

"Will be taking a Ginn. No need to worry. I can pilot a Mobile Suit." Zentani said. "Well, go get ready for the concert! I'll see you later!" she then turned around and walked back to the concert hall. The five teens were left to themselves.

"Alright. Everything is set, lets go practise one last time, for fun."

"Deal!" So, they set about practicing one final time. Rei and Nikkoru did scales, Torina tuned her flute, Rakusu sang scales with the pianists and Spy did some final touches to his Fiddle.

"Will we be taking our instruments Torina?" he asked the young Empress.

"Why not? Should fit with our crap in the Gundams." She said and went back to her flute. "Like I'd leave my flute here!"

"Oh my!" Nikkoru exclaimed.

"What is it?" Rakusu asked.

"Who's going to take care of Kobari? I can't exactly take him can I?"

"Where is he?" Spy asked. "If you don't mind, I think I know who can take him…"

* * *

After finding out were Kobari was from Nikkoru, Spy ran to Nikkorus room and found the blue budgie. _He sure is a cute budgie isn't he?_ Spy thought, and held out his arm.

"Come here Kobari." He cooed, and the bird came flying over and landed on his arm. _Tweet! Chirp chirp!_ Kobari 'said' to Spy.

"Yes, I know." He retorted, then ran back to the music room with the bird on his arm. He returned, somewhat out of breath, and told Nikkoru his idea. The green haired boy agreed and Spy then went to find the new 'carer' for Kobari. He rushed into the concert hall and to the front row.

"Spy! What are you doing here? It's about to start!" Skark asked Spy as he ran up to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"I need you…to look after the bird.." he said, out of breath this time.

"Heavens why?" She asked, confused.

"Because his owner is coming with me to Earth. Can you look after him until we get back?" Spy put on a sad puppy dog face.

"Can we Skark?" Justin asked, tugging at Skarks dress. She looked at him, them back to Spy. She sighed and smiled.

"Sure. Come here… what's his name?"

"Kobari."

"Ah. Come here Kobari." She cooed and Kobari hopped onto her outstretched arm. He tweeted at her. "Yes, I'm your new owner for now Kobari. I hope you don't mind fourteen kids!"

"Thank you so much Skark!" Spy said, and left to get back to his friends.

"What's that Skark?" Kyanna asked, looking at the budgie.

"Our new friend." She replied, and the lights went down, symbolizing the start of the performance. "Shhh! It's beginning!" the kids quieted down, and Miss Clarksdale came onto the stage to begin the nights festivities. Meanwhile, Spy ran back to the music room, got his fiddle, and followed the other four teens to the door that led onstage. They then listened and waited for their turn.

The concerts program was; a String Quartet, a few solo acts, a couple dance groups, a comedian to lighten the mood, Into the West, then three or four other acts after that. It was approximated to finish around nine in the evening, then the five teens and Zentani would go to the base, board their Gundams, and leave for Italy as soon as possible. The concert began.

"Thank you. That was Jack Barnsby and his comedic routine. Next we have a group of five teens from my music class who will be performing 'Into the West' from Lotr 3. Enjoy!" Miss Clarksdale announced, then left the stage. The audience clapped while the five teens made their way onto the stage. Whispers ran through the crowd.

"That's Rakusu Klein!"

"Does she go here?"

"Who are the others?"

"I think he was a pilot!"

The murmuring died down, and once in place, the teens began. It started with an opening from Torina and Spy, then the piano joined in. Rakusu began to sing. This time the song was the most beautiful in all the times they had practiced. The audience was awed. Some of the orphanage kids fell asleep to the lulling song. Skark just watched Spy's every move. He seemed so happy playing the fiddle. A tear came to her eye and she wiped it away. They got to the end were Torina did a flute solo, then Spy joined in to a duet, then the piano duet came in. At the very end, Rakusu sang the last line again, though this time accapella.

_"A light on the water, grey ships pass, Into the West…"_ she sang, and then the music started again, pianissimo (1) then her voice and the music faded out. The crowd began clapping and cheering and gave them a standing ovation. Though the loudest cheers came from the front row. The teens bowed, and left the stage then waited in the halls off-stage for the concert to finish, waiting for the time of departure to finally arriving after so long. The concert finished, and Miss Clarksdale came out one last time.

"Thank you very much for coming this evening and supporting our youth as they strive towards there dreams. A special thanks goes out to the students who performed and to the teachers and staff who helped put this show together. Thank you once again and Good Night!" she turned the microphone off, and left the stage. The hall filled with talking as people started to leave. Skark and the kids went straight to Spy.

"That was beautiful!" she said while giving him a hug.

"That was pretty Spy!" Rachel said, also giving him a hug. Hugs were exchanged, then a sadness fell over them all.

"You have to go don't you?" Skark said, half-heartedly.

"Yes. Would you like to come to the base for our departure?"

"Sure. We'd love to, wouldn't we kids?" she got a loud cheer as her response. "Let us go then." She whispered, and the five teens, Skark and the kids made their way over to the military base housing the Gundams.

* * *

When they arrived, and got out of the various cars, Chairman Dullindal greeted them, and led them into the compound. Many guards stared at the group of kids, but ignored them and went about their duties.

"All the Gundams are at full power and ready to go. Weapons are equipped and when you arrive on Earth, go first to the North of Italy. We have one hidden survivor base, and there they can re-power you all and equip more weapons for your safety." Dullindal said to the group then turned to Miss Clarksdale. "Are you all ready to go?"

"Yes father." Rei answered for her. Dullindal smiled.

"Well then, I guess you must get going." He hugged Rei. "Good-bye son, be careful." He said.

"I will." Rei replied, then took Torina and got into his Zaku. Nikkoru and Rakusu thanked the Chairman and got into the Blitz. Zentani made her way towards the Ginn and turned around before getting in.

"You coming Spy?" she shouted.

"Yes! In a minute." He shouted back, then Zentani entered her Mobile Suit, nodding to him.

"You should go now." Skark said sadly. "Thank you for the lovely evening."

"Thank you!" the kids said in unison.

"Oh, I have something here for you…" Spy said to Skark. She lifted her head.

"What? Why?" Spy rummaged through his pocket and brought out a little black box with flowers on it. He faced Skark and sighed.

"This is something that will seal my promise and force me to come back to you." He said quite sternly then opened the box. Inside was a solid gold ring with a good sized emerald in the shape of a rose surrounded by tiny diamonds and sapphires. Skark gasped and looked Spy in the eyes.

"You… why…?" Spy silenced her ans spoke up.

"Skark…I love you with all my heart and soul. These past months have been the happiest of my life, and I want it to stay that way forever. You and the kids showed me what life really is about and helped me unveil my personal mysteries. Will you marry me?" He looked in her eyes and smiled. Skark began to cry and smiled, her pink eyes twinkling in the light of the stars.

"Yes…" she choked out and Spy placed the ring on her finger. It sparkled like her eyes. He then kissed her. The kids, throughout this moment, stood still, watching what he was doing. When he proposed, they all cheered. They swarmed Spy and Skark and began hugging and talking excitedly to the new couple.

"Thank you." Skark said through tears.

"No Skark, the pleasure is all mine." Spy replied and kissed her one last time. "I must go now. But I will fulfill my promise to you all. I love you all and can't wait until I return." Spy said to the kids, then headed towards his Gundam. "Good-bye! Or as they say in Italian, Arrive Delchi! (2) Until we meet again."

He boarded the orange Gouf, and as he entered the cockpit, he blew one last kiss to his fiancée. Skark received the gesture, and blew one back. As the door closed, he saw Skark and the kids wave. He waved back as it closed shut, then all his video com links came on.

"What was that Spy?" Torina asked him.

"Yes, please tell us!" Rakusu piped in. Rei and Nikkoru both popped up on the screen and asked similar questions.

"Well my lady, it was a seal to a promise I made. Let's go!" Spy replied, then turned the video com links off, turned the voice ones on and started his Gouf. "Good-bye PLANT hello Earth!" he shouted joyfully, then took off, followed by the Blitz, the Zaku and the Ginn. They left through the tunnel and soon were floating among the stars. They all waved while leaving then put thrusters on and flew away.

"Arrive Delchi to you my love." Skark whispered to the sky, then turned around and took the kids home.

"When will you two get married Skark?" Rachel asked while they walked.

"I don't know. When he gets back I guess." She replied, and the made their way home in silence, and in tears.

* * *

Back to the Gundams. The five teens and Zentani made their way towards Earth. They traveled for a couple hours before reaching the Earth's atmosphere.

"It will take a while to get through the atmosphere." Zentani stated.

"Yes, but I think we can all handle it." Nikkoru said. Rakusu had fallen asleep while sitting on his lap. He slowly nudged her awake. In Reis gundam, Torina was wide awake and in awe of the sights around her.

"There are so many stars!" she exclaimed.

"Get ready you guys, we're going into the atmosphere soon!" Spy shouted into the com link, and they all prepared for impact with the Earth's outer limits. Back in the Zaku, Rei was as excited as Torina._ I'll finally see earth! And with the person I love most, and my friends. I know this isn't a pleasure trip, but still! I can't wait. Though I only hope that nothing to serious happens to any of us. Spy has people he loves and has to get back to, and on my life I swear I will protect everyone._ He thought. The monitors in his Gundam buzzed and warned him of the upcoming danger.

"Hold on Torina! Look out Earth here I come!" he said happily as they began their descent through the atmosphere and onto Earth.

* * *

1. Pianissimo (or pp) means 'very quietly' in music.

2. Arrive Delchi means Good-bye in Italian.

Authors Note: Hello everyone! Just so you know, this is the final chapter of Piano Love. The adventures of Spy, Torina, Nikkoru, Rei, Rakusu and Zentani will be followed up in a story called 'An Italian Fairytale'. I thank all those who took the time to read and/or review my story and I hope you'll enjoy the next part! Until then, Ciao! Jenipher


End file.
